My fake girlfriend
by pinkie0496
Summary: Troy had his own business in New York. He was single, very handsome and every girl wanted him. When he tries to escape dates from women he asks his secretary Gabriella Montez to be his fake girlfirend.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! I got another story idea and I wanted to put it on fan fiction. I will still be doing my story, A normal family? but I want to see if you guys like this story also.

Troy Bolton was an owner of a business in New York. He was singe, handsome and rich. Girls were always throwing themselves at him, except her. Gabriella Montez. Gabriella was Troy's secretary who was also single, sexy and rich. Troy will always be followed by girls but one day he asks Gabriella to be his fake girlfriend, to take most of the girls off his back.

Will Gabriella do it?

Will anyone ever find out its fake?

Will their fake love become real?

Find out in My fake girlfriend.

Written by: Pinkie0496

Starring:

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

And More!


	2. The fake couple

Authors Note: YAY!!! The first chapter of my new story is out! Sorry for the LONG wait but I was sick and had a project to do. Now that I am better I will try to post the at least 1 chapter tonight. I will try to post 2 but I dobut that because IT'S EASTER!!! Happy Easter!

Troy was on his way to his building of his business. He then parked his black Audi A6 in the private parking section next to the Audi A4. He then headed inside, with his starbucks coffee in his hand, to his building. Women he passed by were staring at him and scanning him from top to bottom. Troy felt very uncomfortable.

"Typical," Troy mumbled as he made his way through the front doors.

Troy Bolton was the owner of a very popular company in New York. He was 28 years old, single and very handsome. Every girl that's any girl had a huge crush on him. Women would give him things, ask him on dates and even try to get in his pants. He was never that interested in any of them. He was more focused on his company than women. Supermodels, actresses, movie stars and singers were also interested in him. As flattering as that was, he was never interested in someone famous anyway.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton," Stacy greeted as Troy entered the building. Stacy worked at the front desk of his building. Ever since she saw Troy, she had feelings for him. But Troy didn't feel the same way.

"Morning Stacy," Troy greeted back as she blushed. Troy just walked into the elevator and pressed the button that read 23. In the elevator with him was a blonde haired woman wearing a Gucci red V-neck, a tight Prada black skirt and a pair of Couch high heels.

"Hey, do you want to head to the bar with me after work?" The blonde questioned as she touched his shoulder and walked closer to her.

"No thanks," Troy answered as he removed her hands off of him and took a step away from her.

"Why not? Don't you want to have some fun with me," The blonde whined as she placed a hand on his abs and started to caress it.

"I don't think so. I have plans tonight, that don't involve you. Oh, and this is my floor," Troy explained as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"What a coincidence, this is my floor too," The blonde said.

"Okay then. Bye," Troy said as he ran towards his office. He then shut the door and sat down in his chair and sighed in relief.

"Good morning Troy," Gabriella greeted as she walked into his office.

"Morning Gabriella," Troy greeted back.

Gabriella Montez was Troy's sexy secretary. She was single, 28 years old and Troy was very interested in her. She wasn't like other girls; she wasn't interested in throwing herself at him. She was so different Troy loved that about her. She had curly dark brown hair, a curvy body, beautiful brown eyes and long skinny legs. Today she was wearing a black Chanel dress and some black Jimmy choo heels.

"Here is your schedule today. You have 2 meetings and no conferences today," Gabriella stated as she passed him a pink folder.

"Ooo, my favorite color," Troy commented as he opened the foldor and looked at it.

"I thought so," Gabriella added as she giggled, which made Troy smile. "Your first meeting starts in one hour," Gabriella replied as she walked out of his office. Tory couldn't help but stare at her hips sway side to side. 'Damn' he thought as he bagan to work.

One hour later, Troy went to the meeting room. Once he got there he realized the same blonde from the elevator was there also.

"Shit," Troy muttered under his breath. Troy quickly grabbed a seat between Gabriella and some guy that works on the 20th floor, named Bob.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted as she noticed Troy was next to her.

"Hey, um, do you want to go out to lunch with me after the meeting?" Troy asked nervously, hoping she would say yes.

"I guess," Gabriella answered as she looked at him.

"Really? You don't have to. You sound like you don't want to go," Troy explained.

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound that way. But I would love to go to lunch with," Gabriella answered again. They both then got quiet as they saw the meeting was about to begin.

After the meeting was over, the blonde woman approached Troy again.

"Hey….," The blonde said flirtatiously while giving Troy a wink.

"Um, hey," Troy replied.

"So, do you want to have lunch with me now?" The blonde asked while wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Uh, as tempting as that sound uh I am having lunch with my uh," Troy stammered trying to look for a reason not to go.

"I have plans with my girlfriend for lunch," Troy answered as he saw Gabriella and pulled her over to where he was.

"Girlfriend?" Gabriella whispered as she looked at Troy.

"Your girlfriend? You haven't had a girlfriend in your life. Now all of a sudden you do?" The blonde asked looking at Gabriella.

"All of a sudden? Pssh no. We have been dating for um, 5 months," Troy explained as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Okay? Well I will see you later then," The blonde said, really confused.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's just I didn't want to go to lunch with her because you'll never know what she will do," Troy explained as he rambled on and on.

"It's fine. But there is something you forgot to think about," Gabriella explained while Troy looked at her confused.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"Well, now that you told her we're dating. She expects us to be around each other, acting like we're a couple," Gabriella answered.

"Oh. I really need to think before I say things," Troy confessed. "But could we be a fake couple? It would mean so much to me. No more girls trying to flirt with me or touch me in places I never thought anyone could touch," Troy said, trying to pursue her into being a fake couple.

"Okay, Fine," Gabriella said, giving into him.

"Good, now we're officially a fake couple," Troy announced as he grinned at Gabriella.


	3. subways

Authors Note: OMG! OMG! I am sooooo happy! I got like 11comments on my first chapter!!! I am soo excited! I will definitely be updating this story often! Sorry its short, I still need to do my homework. But I assure you; the next chapter is LONG and filled with Troy and Gabriella pretending to be a couple. It's so cute! 

Troy and Gabriella then went out to lunch after their encounter with the blonde.

"So, where are we going to lunch?" Gabriella asked as she got into Troy's black Audi.

"How about something casual. Not to fancy or special," Troy answered as he started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

"Um, how about subway?" Gabriella suggested, as Troy turned left.

"Okay," Troy agreed as he looked at the road ahead of him.

After of 20 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at subways. Troy exited the car then went to Gabriella's side to open the door for her. But Gabriella was already out of the car.

"Let's go Bolton," Gabriella replied as she shut the door and put on her Ray Ban sunglasses. They both then walked into subways.

"Hi! Welcome to subways! What can I get you both today?" The subway worker asked, rather happy. Once Troy and Gabriella ordered their meatball foot long subs, they got 2 cokes and paid by the cash register.

"Your total comes up to $12.98," The worker stated as Troy got his wallet out.

"Oh, no I'll pay," Gabriella, insisted as she got out her Marc Jacobs wallet, but Troy snatched her wallet out of her hands.

"Oh, no. I am going to pay. I insist," Troy said as he handed the worker a $20 bill.

"Fine," Gabriella sighed as they found a table to eat at. Once they sat down, Troy took a big bite out of his meatball sub.

"Shit," Troy muttered as he got meatball sauce on his black Gucci tie. A little 6 year-old boy then passed by. He looked at Troy with his mouth wide open and eyes bugging out because of what Troy just said.

"Relax kid, I didn't say the f word," Troy replied as the kid ran away.

"Oh, hold on," Gabriella instructed as she got up to get napkins to wipe his tie off.

"Thanks," Troy said, smiling as Gabriella wiped his tie off.

"No problem," Gabriella added as she sat across from him. Troy was shocked at her. Unlike other girls who blushed when he smiled at them, she just sat there with an absolute straight face.

When they finished lunch, they threw their trash away and headed out to the car. Troy parked his car in the same place he was parked in before and took the key out of the ignition. They then got out of the car and walked to the front entrance of the building. They then stopped right in front of it.


	4. Fake sex

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter!! I am so excited about this series, and I can tell you guys like it. I hope you guys like this chapter; it's probably one of my favorites! Sorry it isn't as long as you thought it would be.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the door of the front entrance and stopped right in front of it.

"Okay, if we're going to act like a couple w have to hold hands or something," Troy explained as Gabriella nodded.

"Uh, okay," Gabriella, replied as she grabbed Troy's hand and laced her fingers through his.

"Okay, let's go," Troy announced as they both walked through the front door.

"Fake laugh," Troy instructed, whispering as he took a step inside.

"Uh, no," Gabriella hissed back.

"C'mon, please," Troy begged as Gabriella sighed and fake laughed.

"Hi Troy, hi Gabriella," Stacy greeted as she saw them pass by her desk.

"Hey Stacy," Troy greeted back, while Gabriella was still laughing.

"You can stop now," Troy said as Gabriella stopped laughing.

"C'mon Troy," Gabriella called as she pulled him into the elevator.

"So far, so good," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Baby, I can kick my game up to the max," Gabriella flirted, joking with Troy, but Troy felt himself get hard. No woman has ever made Troy Bolton hard before, why Gabriella?

Once they got to their floor, Gabriella pulled Troy out of the elevator and put her arm around his waist. Troy did the same as they headed towards his office.

"Let's have some fun Troy," Gabriella said loud enough for the people around them to hear. When Troy and Gabriella entered the office, Troy locked the door as Gabriella shut the blinds.

"There, Happy?" Gabriella asked.

"Very but, the people out there think we're actually having sex now so could we at least make the sounds?" Troy asked.

"Eww, pushy much. I'll do it, as long as I get a raise," Gabriella answered.

"If it's good enough to believe then fine," Troy replied.

"Oooo, Troy harder," Gabriella moaned as Troy laughed in the background.

"Oooo, Gabi you're so tight," Troy groaned as Gabriella giggled in the background.

"For the next 25 minutes, Troy and Gabriella made sex noises the whole time.

"There, we officially had fake sex," Troy said.

"And baby it was the best I ever had," Troy commented.

"That's really sad," Gabriella added giggling.

Let's call it a $2,000 raise?" Troy offered, laughing.

"Deal," Gabriella accepted, giggling as well. Troy was about to walk out until Gabriella pulled him back in.

"Wait! You have to at least look like you just had sex," Gabriella exclaimed as she rustled her fingers through Troy's hair.

"And what about you?" Troy complained as he did the same to her.

"Someone here better leave with a hicky," Troy replied as he looked at Gabriella.

"Umm I uh," She stammered. "Fine, get a red marker and draw it on my neck," Gabriella instructed as Troy did so.

"That better not be a sharpie!" Gabriella yelled as Troy drew on her neck.

"Chill, it's just a Crayola," Troy added as Gabriella took a sigh of relief.

"Crayola! I love Crayola! Do you have the 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener?" Gabriella questioned, screaming like a little kid.

"Pssh, who doesn't," Troy replied as he went over to his desk, opened a drawer and took out his 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener.

"I'll be taking those," Gabriella said as she took the box of crayons.

"Okay, but I better get it back," Troy warned as he walked out of his office.

When he walked out he saw every single person around him look his way.

"Awkward," Troy mumbled to himself.


	5. Fake date

Authors note: Hey guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the comments on the last chapter! I really appriciate it! Here is the next chapter! Please check out my other story, a normal family! Enjoy!

"Hey Troy, d-," Gabriella started to say, until she noticed everyone was staring at her. Then the people around them started to whisper, but it was loud enough for Troy and Gabriella to hear.

"Troy and Gabriella? A couple?" One woman questioned.

"Troy's taken?!?" Another girl exclaimed, disappointed.

"Gabriella's one lucky girl," A man whispered, obviously he was gay.

"Lucky," A guy muttered as he glared at Troy.

"Uh, Troy you have a meeting in 5," Gabriella stated as she walked down the hall to her office.

"What are you guys doing just staring at me? Get back to work!" Troy ordered as everyone then went back work. Troy then walked back to his office and gathered his things for the meeting. Gabriella then knocked on his office door and opened it.

"That totally worked!" Gabriella exclaimed as she shut the door behind her.

"I know!" Troy exclaimed as him and Gabriella started to jump up and down. "Did you see everyone staring at us when we walked out?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded her head.

"I know! Anyways, we better go to the meeting before we're late," Gabriella stated as Troy grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers through hers. They then walked into the meeting room.

Once they got there, everyone, once again, was staring at them. They just took their seats and when they sat down they let go of each other's hands. A loud gasp was made from all the women in the room. Gabriella rolled her eyes and started to write some things down. Troy then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Usually, Gabriella would shake it off, but she remembered she had to be his fake girlfriend so she kissed his cheek instead.

Troy smiled Gabriella, who was writing some things down on a piece of paper. Troy then got up and started the meeting.

After the meeting was over everyone, including Troy and Gabriella, gathered their things and left. When Troy was ready to go he grabbed Gabriella's hand and they walked out of the meeting room.

Once Troy finished his work, he looked at his blackberry touch and saw it was already 5. He then gathered his blackberry, Calvin Klein wallet and his keys and headed out the door towards Gabriella's office.

When he got there he knocked on the door 2 times before opening it and peeking he head inside.

"Hello?" Troy asked, seeing if Gabriella was there.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted as she saw him walk into his office and take a seat.

"I can't thank you enough for pretending to be my fake girlfriend," Troy commented.

"No problem. It was kind of fun," Gabriella added as she continued to type on her computer.

"Are you busy right now? Because if you are I will just leave," Troy rambled as he stood back up and headed towards the door.

"Your fine, sit back down. I was just going to print this off and file it," Gabriella ordered as she grabbed a piece of paper from the printer and walked over to her filing cabinet.

"Okay. Look I was wondering if you could pretend to be my date for the staff party tonight?" Troy asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gabriella answered as she shut down her computer and gathered her things in her big brown Louie Vuitton bag.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 then," Troy added.

"Okay, see you at 7 then," Gabriella replied as she walked out of her office, but Troy grabbed he hand and walked out with her.

"Hello? We're a couple," Troy reminded Gabriella.

"Right," Gabriella remembered as a red headed woman walked up to them.

"Hey Troy," The red head flirted as she walked closer to Troy. "DO you want to head to that new night club with me?" The red head asked as she grabbed his other hand that Gabriella wasn't holding.

"Back off Rachel, Troy's taken," Gabriella replied as she pulled Troy closer to her.

"Since when? This morning? How long do you think you can keep this up Gabriella?" Rachel asked, glaring at her.

"Excuse me? We have been dating for 5 months Rachel! How back off!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked to the elevator with Troy.

"That was amazing! You should be an actress someday," Troy commented as they both got into the empty elevator.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gabriella said as she pushed the button that read 1.

"So, I was wondering, at any point do you plan on kissing me?" Troy asked hopeful.

"Ooo, Troy Bolton is anxious to kiss me," Gabriella teased sarcastically. "As tempting that is I will have to say maybe and I repeat MAYBE tonight," Gabriella answered as Troy smirked. They both then got out pf the elevator and headed towards their cars.

"Do you need a ride?" Troy asked walking in the parking lot next to Gabriella.

"No thanks. I have my Audi A4," Gabriella answered as she walked to her car, parked next to Troy's. Gabriella opened the door to the drivers seat and put her purse in the passenger seat. She then put her Ray Ban sunglasses on, waved to Troy and back out of the parking space. Troy watched Gabriella leave, he brown curly hair flying in the wind.

"Damn," Troy muttered as he got into his car and drove home.


	6. The fake kiss

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I have been busy with school and such. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I will absolutely TRY to put the next chapter up later today.

Gabriella opened her garage and parked her Audi in it. She then grabbed her purse, closed the car door and walked into her house. Gabriella owned a two-story house in New York. It had a two-car garage and was perfect for just herself. It had 3 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms with a laundry room and everything.

Gabriella then walked through the front door and dropped her keys on the side table next to the front door. She then walked to her kitchen and put her purse on the granite counters. She then opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of vitamin water. She then took a sip and looked at the clock. She spit out the drink when she realized it was already 6. Troy would be coming in one hour. She dashed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to her master bedroom. She grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower.

After Gabriella took a shower she did her make-up and hair. It was then 6:50 when she walked towards her closet to get her Zac Posen dress and her black heels. She then slipped them on, grabbed a coral clutch and walked downstairs. She quickly looked at herself in the hall mirror and fluffed her hair. She then heard her doorbell ring and went to answer it.

"Hey, right on time," Gabriella greeted as she looked at Troy. He was in a black suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. Gabriella thought he looked very sexy but snapped out of the thought because he was her boss.

"This is for you," Troy replied as she handed her a dozen of lilies, wrapped in a pretty pink bow and clear paper.

"Thank you," Gabriella replied as she held the flowers and smelt them. "How did you know I liked lilies?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy.

"I have my ways," Troy added as he smirked. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Oh, how stupid of me, of course you can," Gabriella replied as she opened the door wider for Troy.

"Thanks," Troy added as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I will just put these in water and then we will head off," Gabriella announced as she and Troy walked to the kitchen.

"Okay," Troy added as he entered the kitchen and Gabriella put the flowers in the vase.

"There, let's go," Gabriella announced as she put the flowers in a vase with water. Troy then walked out to his car with Gabriella and they drove to the staff party held at a nightclub.

When they got there Troy ran to the other side and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella commented as she exited the car.

"No problem. Now let's head in, like a couple," Troy added as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and they walked inside.

"Troy!" Stacy, who works at the front desk, called.

"Hey Stacy," Troy greeted as him and Gabriella approached her.

"Hey! Gabriella I love your dress," Stacy commented with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! I love yours too," Gabriella commented back.

"Thanks! Go get a drink and have some fun!" Stacy ordered as she pushed Troy and Gabriella towards the bar.

"Okay," Gabriella commented as she walked to the bar with Troy.

"I'll have an apple martini please," Gabriella ordered as she approached the bar.

"I'll have a bud light beer," Troy ordered also as the worker began to make both of Troy and Gabriella's drinks.

"Thanks," Troy and Gabriella replied at the same time as the bartender handed them their drinks. Troy then handed him a $20 bill.

"Oh no I could've-," Gabriella started but was then interrupted by Troy.

"No, I am going to pay for you tonight," Troy stated as he placed a finger on Gabriella's lips.

"Fine," Gabriella accepted as she took a drink of her apple martini.

"Hey Gabriella! Want to dance?" Chase, a guy who works with Gabriella, asked.

"Oh, um is that okay with you?" Gabriella asked Troy who just nodded his head unsure. "Uh, yeah. Have fun," Troy commented as he kissed Gabriella's cheek and she then walked to the dance floor with chase.

"Troy studied them very closely. Chase was dancing fairly close to Gabriella, which made Troy VERY jealous. Gabriella then started to grind him, which made Troy angry but he just sat there and stared at them. Gabriella then grabbed Chase's hands and moved them to her waist. She then started to sway her hips side to side. Troy couldn't take it anymore; he walked over to them and stood in the middle of them. He then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled Chase's hand off of Gabriella's body.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it? I think I am going to take Gabriella now," Troy commented as he walked away from Chase with Gabriella.

"Someone was jealous," Gabriella teased as she walked to a booth table with Troy.

"I was not jealous. Do you not remember that we're supposed to be a couple?" Troy scoffed as he looked at Gabriella.

"Sorry, I was just having fun," Gabriella scoffed back as she got up from the booth.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. I just, I, I don't know. When I saw you dancing with him I just got so angry and-," Troy started but then got cut off.

"That is called jealously. If it makes you happy I won't dance with anymore guys tonight, okay?" Gabriella explained as she grabbed both of Troy's hands and intertwined her fingers through his.

"Thank you," Troy commented as he kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked as she looked into his eyes.

"What?" Troy asked, acting as if he didn't do anything.

"That kiss on my forehead," Gabriella explained as she leaned in.

"That was for-," Troy started but then stopped as he leaned in also and closed his eyes. Gabriella was just about to kiss him until she realized what she was doing.

"Do you want to dance?" Gabriella asked as she pulled away.

"Um okay?" Troy replied, confused.

"Okay, let's go," Gabriella added as she pulled him to the dance floor. Troy and Gabriella started to dance just a few inches from each other. Nothing that intense, until a fast song started to play. Gabriella started to grind Troy harder compared to Chase. Troy started to groan the harder she grinded. Gabriella then stopped, which disappointed Troy.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked as he looked at her.

"This," Gabriella answered as she grabbed Troy's hands and placed them on her hips. Gabriella then started to sway them side-to-side.

"Oh come on! You did that with Chase. He isn't even your boyfriend," Troy complained as he took his hands off of Gabriella's body and looked at her.

"Fine! Do whatever you want with me then. Unfortunately, I am not doing my job right," Gabriella scoffed as Troy took her hands.

"I am just telling you to be more girlfriendish around me," Troy explained as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Fine grab my ass," Gabriella ordered.

"Really?" Troy perked up and Gabriella nodded. Troy then grabbed her ass and started to dance once again

"Are you happy?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Very," Troy answered. He then pulled her closer to him and let go of her ass.

"Done so soon?" Gabriella commented sarcastically as she looked at him.

"It doesn't feel right," Troy commented as he looked at Gabriella.

"Yes, because that is what every boyfriend says to his girlfriend," Gabriella complained as she looked away.

"No, I mean, uh, um," Troy, stammered as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her to the bar."I feel like I am just using you," Troy said as he sat on a barstool and ordered 2 shots for them.

"Yeah, I get it," Gabriella said as she took a shot as well as Troy. They then spent the next 20 minutes sitting and talking. Troy wasn't planning on getting drunk and neither was Gabriella.

"Hey Troy," Rachel greeted as she approached the bar in a little black dress.

"Hey," Troy said as he looked at her. Gabriella looked at her also, she didn't like what Rachel was about to do.

"So, do you want to dance or something?" Rachel flirted as she grabbed Troy's hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Uh," Troy stammered as he tried to look away but then he saw that Rachel was caressing his thigh.

"Troy was going to dance with me. Isn't that right baby?" Gabriella asked as she took Troy's hand and brushed Rachel's hand off of Troy's body.

"Yes I was," Troy said as he stood up.

"Oh so now you're pretending to like her, very original. We all know you guys are faking it," Rachel scoffed as she looked at the two of them.

"Let's go babe," Troy said as he led Gabriella to the dance floor and a slow song started to play. Gabriella then wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. Troy then brought her close to his body and they danced like that for about one minute. Gabriella leaned in and Troy did as well.

"If we kiss, that doesn't mean anything right? I mean this is fake," Gabriella whispered towards Troy as she stopped leaning in.

"Of course," Troy whispered back as he finally kissed Gabriella. Troy felt sparks between them and he knew he couldn't deny it. But he just decided to brush past that. Gabriella started to play with his hair as Troy deepened the kiss by pulling him and Gabriella closer together. Gabriella then pulled back.

"Okay," Gabriella commented as she looked the other way and let go of him.

"Uh, do you want to go home now?" Troy asked as he did the same.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella said as they walked out and Troy drove to Gabriella's house.

"Thanks for the incredible night," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm?" Troy asked offended.

"Well, this was a fake date right? I am just trying to act like someone who just went on a date," Gabriella explained.

"Oh, well then your welcome I hope to do it again," Troy played back as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Good night," Gabriella cooed as she leaned in.

"Night," Troy cooed and leaned in as well. They then shared a second kiss.

"That was a nice pretend kiss," Gabriella said as she pulled away.

"Yeah, pretend," Troy said as he walked to his car.

"Yep, just pretend," Gabriella whispered to herself as she walked into her house and closed the door.


	7. Becky

Authors Note: Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! Here is the next one!

As Gabriella entered her house she closed the door behind her and walked up to her bedroom.

'Could I actually be falling for Troy Bolton' She thought, as she got ready for bed.

Troy drove back to his house and walked up to his bedroom. He then got ready for bed.

'Does she ever think of me as something more than coworkers?' Troy questioned himself as he laid down in his bed.

The Next Day (which was Saturday, a day where Troy or Gabriella don't have to work)

Gabriella woke up in her king size bed at 10:00am. She walked to her bathroom and started to get ready for the day. She then walked over to her closet and put on a black shirt, some skinny jeans and some sandals. She grabbed her black Givenchy nightingale bag and headed to her garage, where her Audi A4 was, to go get breakfast.

Troy woke up alone in his bed at 10:30am. He then walked over to his bathroom to go get ready. He headed to his closet and put on a blue plaid shirt, some black skinny jeans and black converses. He then headed to his Audi A6 to go out to breakfast.

When Gabriella arrived at her favorite breakfast restaurant in New York she parked her car and noticed a certain blue-eyed man has parked right next to her.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted Troy as he got out of his car.

"Oh, hey," Troy greeted back, noticing that Gabriella was there. "So, you like to eat here for breakfast," Troy said referring to the restaurant.

"Yeah, I see you also like eating here," Gabriella added as she walked to the front door with Troy.

"Well, they do have great buttermilk pancakes here," Troy commented as they walked through the doors.

"Hi, welcome to Pancake house (A/N fake restaurant). Table of two?" The worker asked while grabbing two menus.

"Oh, um, well," Gabriella stammered as she looked at Troy.

"Yeah," Troy told the worker as they then both followed her to their table.

"There you go. Enjoy your meal," The worker commented as she walked away.

"You didn't have to eat with me you know," Gabriella replied as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"I know. I wanted to," Troy said as he took a seat across from her and smiled at her.

"Okay," Gabriella muttered in confusion as a waitress came up to them.

"Hi welcome to Pancake house, my name is Sarah and I will be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?" Sarah asked as she pulled out her paper and pencil.

"I'll have a coffee with buttermilk pancakes," Troy and Gabriella answered at the same time.

"Okay, that will be ready in about a half hour or so. But I will go get your coffee's," Sarah stated as she walked away.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Troy asked Gabriella as he looked at her.

"Um, I didn't have anything planned," Gabriella confessed as she looked back at Troy.

"Oh, okay. Well if you aren't doing anything, do you want to do something with me?" Troy asked as he looked down at his hands.

"Depends what it is Bolton," Gabriella teased as Sarah came back to the table and placed their coffee's in front of them.

"Well, I was thinking about going shopping, after all that is a girl's favorite thing to do. Or we could go see a movie. We can also go back to my place and play some Wii or X box 360," Troy suggested as he put some creamer in his coffee and drank it.

"Hmmm, so many choices. But I don't care what I do today. Honestly, you can choose," Gabriella replied as she put in some coffee creamer and sugar in her coffee and drank it.

"Well, I do need to go shopping. It has been a while since I have. I hate to go to the movies though, I mean just sitting there and watching a movie for 2 whole hours and you're not allowed talking is just painful," Troy confessed.

"No unless it's a good movie," Gabriella commented as she looked at him.

"Well, what good movie is out there?" Troy questioned as he looked back at her.

"17 again," Gabriella answered almost immediately.

"What? Is that, that movie with Zac Efron? I mean seriously what do girls see in him," Troy explained.

"Well, his dreamy blue eyes, his strong muscular arms, his amazing 6-pack and his gorgeous brown hair," Gabriella stated as she started to doze of in thought of Zac Efron.

"I have all of those things!" Troy scoffed trying to prove a point; while at the same time was jealous.

"Chillax Troy! He is 7 years younger than me plus he already has a girlfriend, Vanessa Hudgens," Gabriella retorted.

"Oh, right. I forgot. She is pretty damn sexy though," Troy replied.

"Oh yeah I know. They make the perfect couple," Gabriella confessed.

"I feel like I am talking to my 13 year-old cousin," Troy stated as he looked at Gabriella.

"Well sorry. I have my opinions," Gabriella said as the food arrived.

After their meal Gabriella paid the bill and both Troy and Gabriella left the restaurant and went looking for their cars.

"So, whose car are we taking?" Gabriella questioned as she walked to her car.

"Um, we can take mine. But I will follow you back to your house so you can drop off your car there," Troy answered as Gabriella agreed.

When Gabriella got to her house she parked her car and walked back to Troy's.

"Okay, Bolton let's go to Diesel," Gabriella instructed as Troy drove there.

"Glad I could choose," Troy stated as he drove onto the highway.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying ladies choice or something along those lines?" Gabriella questioned as she took out her phone and started to text her best friend Shapray.

"I think you mean ladies first," Troy explained as kept on driving.

"Whatever, It has to do with ladies either way and the last time I checked I was the lady and you were the guy," Gabriella explained as Troy parked in a side parking space and headed into the store with Gabriella.

After about 2 hours of shopping Gabriella had five bags of clothes while Troy only had two.

"I don't understand why girl's shop so much," Troy said as he put his and Gabriella's bags in the trunk.

"You would never understand," Gabriella replied as she got into the passengers seat and Troy drove back to his house.

"So, it's already1: 30pm. I was thinking we could do something at my house," Troy confessed as he parked his car in his driveway.

"Okay, I guess," Gabriella replied as she got out of the car and walked to his front door with Troy.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" Troy suggested as he opened the door and dropped the seven bags on the floor of his hallway.

"Well, we could do that or we could-," Gabriella started to say but was then cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hold on for a second," Troy said as he walked to get the door. When he opened the door he saw his sister Becky with her son Max.

"Hey Becky," Troy greeted as he hugged her. "Hey buddy," Troy greeted referring to the 2-year-old standing next to Becky. Max was Troy's nephew who had curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes you ever seen.

"Hey Troy, I am here to drop off Max with you for the day," Becky sated as she handed Max to Troy.

"Uh, why?" Troy asked as he carried max in his arms.

"Remember that call you got last week where I asked you to watch max for 8 hours for me," Becky reminded as she handed Troy a baby bag also.

"Oh I totally forgot. But I can't do it today I have a friend over," Troy explained as Gabriella appeared in the doorway.

"Who's this?" Becky asked referring to Gabriella. "Is this your girlfriend?!" Becky asked excited as she walked into Troy's house.

"No, well, sort of, will you leave now Becky," Troy replied as Becky ignored him and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hi, My name is Becky. I am Troy's sister. It's so nice to meet Troy's first girlfriend. Let's just say back in High School Troy was never approached by girls, but now he can have any girl in this universe!" Becky explained as Gabriella giggled.

"It's nice to meet you too. And we will be happy to take care of Max for 8 hours," Gabriella stated as she shook hands with Becky.

"Thank you so much. I will see you later," Becky replied. "Be good for uncle Troy okay," Becky told max as she kissed his head and walked to her car and drove off.

"Hey buddy," Troy repeated as he looked down at max who had a pacifier in his mouth.

"Unwcwle Twroy!" Make exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Troy and gave him a hug. Troy hugged back and gave him a kiss on his head.

"Who twhis?" Max asked Troy referring to Gabriella.

"This is Gabriella, Max. Say hi," Troy instructed.

"Hwi! Mwy nwame is Mwax. It's nwice to meet ywou!" Max exclaimed as Troy put him down on the ground.

"Hi max, my name is Gabriella," Gabriella said as she bent down to his size.

"Hwi Gwabriella! You're pretty!" Max complimented.

"Thank you Max. Your so sweet," Gabriella said as she picked him up and walked into the kitchen where Troy was.

"Troy your nephew is so adorable," Gabriella commented as she walked towards Troy.

"Thanks," Troy said as he smiled at Max.


	8. A day with Max

Authors Note: Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! I read all of them and overall I see that you guys like Max. Anyways, please do the contest for my story A normal family!

"Come on Max, let's go play some basketball," Troy said as he picked up Max, threw him over his shoulder and walked outside. Gabriella followed them to Troy's backyard.

When they got outside Troy put him down on the grass and got out a little basketball hoop for Max.

"Bwasketbwall!" Max exclaimed as he ran towards the basketball hoop and started to shoot some hoops with the little basketball.

"Buddy, try to bend your wrists a little more," Troy explained as he tried to fix Max's hand. While Troy was doing this Gabriella was watching closely.

'He would make a great father someday,' Gabriella thought as she giggled when she saw Max accidentally hit Troy with the basketball and not the hoop. When Max was shooting hoops by himself Troy sat down in the grass a few feet away from Max. Gabriella then walked over and sat down next to Troy.

"Does Max have a dad?" Gabriella asked Troy who looked back at her.

"Yes but his dad is always on business trips. So I try to be as much of a dad to him. He spends most of his time with his babysitters though. Becky and Charlie, her husband, are always traveling for work or going to meetings," Troy explained.

"Oh, do you baby-sit him often?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well, I try but I do have my own business to run," Troy answered.

"Oh, right," Gabriella, remembered as they sat there watching Max shoot some hoops.

"Gwabriella, I'm twired," Max complained as he walked up to her.

"Aww, your tired. You only played for 2 minutes," Gabriella said as she picked him up.

"I want to do swometwhing else," Max, stated.

"Do you want to go bake cookies?" Gabriella suggested.

"YEAH!" Max exclaimed as Gabriella took him inside with Troy following. When they got inside Gabriella sat Max down on a chair next to the island counter. Gabriella then got out all the ingredients for her cookies.

"Oh, by the way Troy I am baking cookies in your house," Gabriella replied as she continued to grab ingredients.

"Really," Troy replied sarcastically.

Once Gabriella had everything, Troy washed Max's hands.

"Okay Max, we're going to bake chocolate chip cookies," Gabriella stated.

"Okay!" Max shirked as he clapped his little hands together.

"Okay, I am going to put everything we need for the dough in this bowl and I'll let you mix and add the chocolate chips," Gabriella announced as she added sugar, flour, baking powder, milk and other ingredients into a bowl. "Here are the chocolate chips Max. Can you pour them into this bowl," Gabriella replied as Max did so.

"Good job, now can you mix these ingredients together while I go set the oven?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay!" Max said as he started to mix the ingredients together. "Uncle Troy?" Max called as Troy walked up to him.

"What is it buddy?" Troy questioned.

"Help," Max complained.

"Help with what?" Troy questioned again.

"This bowl is heavy," Max whined as Troy put his hands on top of Max's and they started to mix together.

"Max, are you done mixing?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to him and Troy.

"Yep!" Max said as he stopped mixing.

"Let's put them on the cookie sheet and then put them in the oven," Gabriella announced as she taught Max how to roll the dough into a ball. Troy, Gabriella and Max were all doing this.

"Okay, let's go put it in the oven now," Gabriella said as she took the cookie sheet and placed them in the oven. "Can you set the timer to 10 minutes for me?" Gabriella asked as Max nodded his head.

"Yeah," Max answered as Troy lifted him up to the oven timer and Max set it to 10 minutes.

"Good job Max," Gabriella, commented as she high-fived him.

"While we're waiting I will clean up the kitchen," Gabriella said as she started to wash the dishes.

"No, I'll do that. You can go play with Max," Troy replied as he took Gabriella's hands off of the dishes.

"No, I made the mess. I will clean," Gabriella replied as she continued to wash the dishes. Troy then took lifted her up and placed her away from the sink. Troy then washed the dishes. Gabriella then got some bubbles and rubbed them on Troy's nose. Troy then got bubbles and put them on Gabriella's nose as well.

"Uncle Troy, Gabriella?" Max called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Max," Gabriella and Troy both greeted at the same time.

"Uncle Troy?" Max asked.

"Yeah Max," Troy answered.

"Will Gabriella be my new aunt?" Max asked hopeful.

"Uh, Max why don't you go to the living room and I will put on WALLE on for you," Troy stated as Max walked to the living room disappointed.

"That was awkward," Gabriella mentioned as she looked at Troy.

"Yeah, it was," Troy said as he looked back at her.

"Uh, I will go put on WALLE for Max," Gabriella said as she walked to his living room.

"Okay," Troy said as he washed the dishes. When Troy finished washing the dishes, he took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack. He then went to the living room and saw Gabriella watching WALLE while Max was in Gabriella's arms, slowly falling asleep.

"Let's go put him to bed," Troy stated as Gabriella got up and followed Troy to upstairs. Troy then got to his guest room and took out a foldout crib from the closet and opened it.

"You can just put him in there," Troy replied as Gabriella did so.

"Good night Max," Gabriella said as she kissed his head.

"Good night buddy. I love you" Troy cooed as he kissed his head also and walked out of the room with Gabriella.

When Troy and Gabriella came to the living room they both sat on the couch next to each other.

"I'll just head off now," Gabriella sated as she got up from the couch.

"No!" Troy exclaimed as he immediately stood up and grabbed her arm. "I mean don't go. Not yet at least. Max loves you, can you just stay until he leaves?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella.

"I mean if you want me to I guess I will," Gabriella said as she sat back down.

"Do you want to play wii tennis?" Troy asked.

"Totally!" Gabriella stated as she got up from the couch. Troy then sat up and went over to his wii.

"Ready to lose Montez?" Troy asked.

"Whatever Bolton," Gabriella teased as she started to play. Gabriella won the first game. Troy won the second and.

"I WON!" Gabriella exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"Whatever I let you win," Troy replied as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure you did," Gabriella said.

"You don't believe me do you? How about we make this a little more interesting. If I win the next round you have to kiss me," Troy stated with a smirk on his face.

"Okay Bolton but if I win you have to eat some grass," Gabriella stated as she smirked as well.

"Deal," Troy agreed.

"Deal," Gabriella agreed as well and they started to play. Troy won the first game, Gabriella won the next one and.

"I WON AGAIN!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Whatever," Troy scoffed.

"Let's go get some delicious grass," Gabriella announced as she grabbed Troy's hand and pulled his outside. "Eat up Troy," Gabriella stated as she handed him some grass.

"Fine," Troy mumbled as he stuffed the grass down his throat. "Ewww," Troy complained as he spit out the grass.

"Hey that's cheating!" Gabriella yelled.

"You never said I couldn't spit it out," Troy stated.

"Shit," Gabriella muttered.

"Aww, poor Gabriella. Will a kiss from Troy Bolton make this situation better?" Troy teased.

"No," Gabriella teased back as she folded her lips in.

"C'mon Montez. You know you want these irresistible lips," Troy said as he leaned closer to her.

"I'll pass," Gabriella mentioned but it was too late because Troy smacked his lips onto hers. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck while Troy wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Gabriella deepened the kiss as well as Troy. Gabriella then pulled back and looked at him.

"That was some kiss," Gabriella commented as she looked at Troy.

"Yeah some kiss," Troy said as he wiped the red lipstick off of his mouth.

"So," Gabriella replied.

"Let's go back inside," Troy announced as he led her inside.

"Was that a fake kiss?" Troy blurted out.

"What?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"That kiss. Did you think that was fake or was it real? Did you regret it?" Troy asked as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Well, no," Gabriella started but then whispered the last part.

"Uncle Troy!" Max screamed all the way from upstairs. Troy and Gabriella then dashed upstairs to where Max was.

"What is it Max?" Troy asked as he opened the door.

"I had a bad dream," Max whined as he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Aww, come here," Troy said as he picked him up and kissed his head.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed Max's back. But Max didn't answer he was crying in Troy's shoulder.

"Mommy left me," Max sobbed.

"What do you mean mommy left you," Troy asked concerned.

"In my dream," Max explained.

"You know mommy would never leave you. Because she loves you," Gabriella explained as she looked at Troy when she said the last sentence.

"Mommy cares about you and doesn't want anyone to hurt you," Troy said looking directly at Gabriella.

"Let's go get some food," Troy said as he walked downstairs with Gabriella following behind him.

For the next 7 hours, Troy, Gabriella and Max played games and watched movies. Then Becky arrived.

"Hey Troy I am here to pick up Max," Becky called as she walked into the living room.

"So soon. He loves it here," Troy explained as she picked Max up.

"Mommy!" Max shirked as Becky grabbed him from Troy's grip and kissed him.

"Hey Max," Becky said as she looked at him.

"Can I stay longer?" Max asked as he looked up at his mom.

"We have to go Max. But how about tomorrow you can come back and play with uncle Troy and Gabriella at 12," Becky said.

"Okay!" Max agreed.

"Go say good-bye Max," Becky instructed as Max went over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Bye uncle Troy. I love you," Max replied as he hugged Troy.

"I love you too buddy. See you tomorrow," Troy said as he kissed Max's cheek.

"Bye Gabriella. Will I see you tomorrow?" Max asked as he walked over to Gabriella.

"You can count on that," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Okay! I will see you tomorrow!" Max exclaimed as he gave her a hug.

"See you tomorrow Max," Gabriella said as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye guys," Becky replied as she walked to her car and drove off.

"So, I guess I'll leave now," Gabriella announced as she headed for the door.

"No wait!" Troy yelled as he grabbed Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Bye," Troy said as he kissed her head.

"Bye," Gabriella said as she walked out. Gabriella left and closed the door behind her. Then she realized something and came back into Troy's house.

"Back so soon?" Troy teased.

"I don't have a car and plus I forgot my bags," Gabriella replied as she grabbed her bags.

"Oh right, I will drop you off," Troy said as he walked over to his car and drove Gabriella home.

"See you tomorrow at 12," Troy said as he walked Gabriella to her porch.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Gabriella said as she was about to walk in but then Troy pulled her back.

"Not without a good-bye," Troy said.

"I just said bye," Gabriella stated in confusion.

"No this good-bye," Troy said as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Gabriella's. Gabriella then deepened the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with his hair. Troy wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. After about 60 seconds of kissing Gabriella pulled back and smiled.

"Bye," Gabriella said as she opened her door and walked inside.

"Bye," Troy said as he walked back to his car with a huge grin on his face.


	9. Max & Ermas

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Also, and I know this is random, but can you guys please, please check out my story a normal family? Read it, review it and love it! Haha, please do this! I mean I spent 2 hours writing the last chapter and I only got one review! If I get at least 7 reviews on the next chapter of A normal family, which will be out Thursday, then I will give you guys 2 LONG chapters of my fake girlfriend.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up at 9:30am. She sat there, confused about her feelings. Does she like Troy? Could they ever be anything more than friends? These were the questions that were running through Gabriella's head. She shook off the thought, went to her bathroom and started to get ready. After about 1 hour later, Gabriella was dressed in a jean shorts, a white top and a blue sweater. She topped off her outfit with a white beret and some ballet flats. She then walked downstairs to her kitchen and started to make herself some coffee.

Meanwhile, Troy was at his house still sleeping. When suddenly, his cell phone started to vibrate. He walked over to his cell and picked it up.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Troy, this is Stacy. The boss of a huge company just called. They want you and your assistant, which is Gabriella, to go out to lunch with them tomorrow. I don't know what it's about, they wouldn't tell me anything plus they just called 5 minutes ago," Stacy explained.

"Okay, thanks Stacy see you tomorrow," Troy replied as he hung up the phone and went to his bathroom to start getting ready. 30 minutes later, Troy was dressed in a white V-neck, some blue skinny jeans and brown shoes. He then headed downstairs and made himself breakfast.

At 11:00am, Gabriella was cleaning her dishes, while Troy was cleaning his house, getting ready for Max to come. Gabriella finished the dishes, grabbed her tan Christian Dior handbag and headed out to her Audi A4. She then drove down the street to Troy's house. When she arrived, she parked her car in his driveway, which was on the side of his house and walked up to his front door.

Ding Dong

Troy walked to his front door and opened the door. He smiled when he saw a petite figure on his doorstep. Her gorgeous curly locks with her big beautiful eyes made Troy melt.

"Hey," Troy greeted as he opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted back as she took a step inside. Troy then closed the door behind her and walked to his kitchen. Gabriella followed him and set her bag on his counter. Troy was still picking up a few things off his floor.

"Need help?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I'm fine," Troy answered as he stuffed a few of his things into a drawer.

"Okay," Gabriella mumbled as she walked over to his couch and made herself comfortable. Troy then looked at her as she crossed her long sexy legs and sat there looking out the big French window.

"Do you want something to eat?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked over at him.

"No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking," Gabriella answered with a smile.

"Okay, so until Max gets here, do you want to talk or something?" Troy questioned as he took a seat next to Gabriella on the couch.

"Okay, why not?" Gabriella answered.

"Oh, by the way, you and me are having lunch tomorrow with the boss of some big company," Troy stated.

"Oh, okay," Gabriella, said.

"Did you hear about Bob and Stacy?" Troy gossiped.

"No, what about them?" Gabriella asked as she perked up a bit.

"Stacy's pregnant with him," Troy replied as Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"What? Since when? How did you know this?" Gabriella questioned him.

"That night at the staff party. She got drunk, he got drunk, it's pretty obvious. Plus she sent me a text message about how she's pregnant," Troy explained.

"Why would she tell you that?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, she didn't exactly. She accidentally sent me a text that was supposed to be for Cathy," Troy explained.

"Wow, Stacy pregnant? I can't believe it," Gabriella replied shocked.

"Yeah, but did you hear about Brittany and Caleb?" Troy gossiped. For the next 20 minutes Troy and Gabriella sat there gossiping about their work mates until the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Troy and Gabriella announced at the same time.

"In case you forgot, this is my house," Troy pointed out as he walked to the door with Gabriella following.

"Oh who cares? After all, I am your fake girlfriend. Or Girlfriend in other peoples case," Gabriella said as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Becky greeted as she had Max in her arms.

"Hey Becky," Troy and Gabriella greeted back at the same time. Becky was wearing a dark purple Betsy Johnson Grecian Chiffon dress.

"Uncle Troy! Gabriella!" Max exclaimed as he saw Troy and Gabriella.

"Hi max," Troy and Gabriella answered at the same time, again.

"Here you go," Becky replied as she handed Max over to Troy, "I'll be back at four o'clock."

"Okay," Troy agreed as he handed Max over to Gabriella and picked up the diaper bag Becky handed him.

"Bye Max, I love you," Becky cooed as she kissed Max's cheek and walked back to her car.

"Hi Max," Gabriella greeted again as Max gave her a hug.

"Hi Gabriella!" Max exclaimed. Gabriella then carried Max to the living room, where Troy was.

"Uncle Troy!" Max exclaimed as he ran towards Troy. Troy picked his up and swayed him around in his arms.

"Hey buddy!" Troy greeted as he kissed Max's forehead, "Do you want to go out to lunch with me and Gabriella?"

"Yeah!" Max shirked.

"Okay, let's go," Gabriella announced as she, Troy and Max walked to Troy's Audi A6. Gabriella saw that Troy put a car seat in there as she opened the door for Max. Troy buckled Max in his car seat as Gabriella grabbed the diaper bag and her handbag. Once Troy, Gabriella and Max got buckled Troy drove off the Max & Erma's.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I left you at this point but it's already getting late so I need to get to bed. Peace out!**


	10. Max's advice

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter! I didn't give you guys 2 long chapters yesterday because I ONLY got 3 reviews on a normal family! I know it's getting boring but the next chapter WILL get more interesting!

When Gabriella, Max and Troy arrived at Max & Erma's, Troy parked his car in a parking spot. He then went to Max's side and unbuckled him from his car seat. Troy then carried Max in his arms, grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked through the front door of the restaurant. Once they got seated at a table, max in a high chair, Gabriella and Troy looked over the menu while Max was playing with some toys Troy brought for him.

"Gabriella," Max whined.

"What is it Max?" Gabriella questioned as she looked at him worried. Max started to play with his diaper that was irritating him.

"Let's go change your diaper then," Gabriella announced as she got Max down from his high chair, grabbed his little hand and the both of them walked to the girls' bathroom, leaving Troy all alone at the table.

"Hi! My name is Kelsey and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink?" Kelsey asked.

"Uh, I'll have a Coke and so will my friend, I mean girlfriend and my nephew will have an apple juice," Troy stated as Kelsey walked off to go get the drinks.

"Oh My Gosh! Hi Troy!" A blonde haired girl yelled from across the restaurant. Troy immediately knew who she was; it was the same blonde from the elevator.

"Hi," Troy replied as the blonde approached his table. The blonde then took a seat across from Troy, which was where Gabriella was sitting.

"Hey Troy! What a coincidence! So, who are you here with?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Um, what's your name again?" Troy asked.

"Nikki!" The blode answered quickly.

"Okay, Nikki. I'm here with my girlfriend," Troy answered.

"What girlfriend?" Nikki asked stupidly.

"Gabriella," Troy answered slowly.

"You have got to be kidding me! That relationship is still going on," Nikki scoffed.

"Yeah, anyways I think you should be going now," Troy said as he pointed his index finger away from the table.

"But I want to see your nephew and Gabr-," Nikki started to say until she got interrupted by Gabriella.

"Look what the wind blew in," Gabriella commented as she glared towards Nikki.

"Gabriella, who's this, your baby? I always knew you were a slut," Nikki replied with a smirk. Anger started to boil up in Gabriella's body as she picked Max up.

"This is Troy's nephew," Gabriella added as she put Max back down in his high chair.

"I knew he wasn't your baby! Your kids would look absolutely ugly, just like you," Nikki commented.

"Shouldn't you go now?" Gabriella insisted as she glared down at Nikki.

"I suppose so, I mean now that you're here. My eye doctor told me to not lose anymore I Q points," Nikki said as she got up and walked away.

"BITCH!" Gabriella called after her as Troy covered Max's ears. Gabriella then sat down in her seat and grabbed the menu off of the table.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just words, nothing that can hurt me physically," Gabriella simply said. That's one thing Troy loved about Gabriella. She was strong and independent. She can take care of herself and she never cried about something ridiculous and stupid.

'Okay," Troy responded with a smile as their drinks came.

One hour later, Troy, Gabriella and Max were finished eating and Troy paid the bill. They then left the restaurant and drove back to Troy's house. When they got to Troy's house, Troy parked his Audi in his garage while Gabriella took Max inside through the front door. When Max stepped inside the house he immediately ran over to the living room where his toy chest was. He then started to play with some of his toys. Meanwhile, Gabriella was putting the take out food in the refrigerator and Troy just entered the kitchen.

"Hey," Troy replied as he threw his keys on his kitchen counter and took his Ray Ban sunglasses off. He then walked towards Gabriella and spun her around so that she was facing him. He then wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her lips passionately. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and they stood there kissing.

"Oooo, Uncle Troy and Gabriella kissing!" Max exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella then pulled apart and looked at Max.

"Max," Troy warned.

"What uncle Troy?" Max asked innocently.

"Go play with your toys while I talk to Gabriella," Troy instructed as Max sighed and walked back to the living room. Once Max left Troy and Gabriella continued to kiss for about 45 seconds, Gabriella then pulled back.

"What is it?" Troy asked disappointed.

"You left your nephew alone in your living room," Gabriella reminded as Troy realized that.

"Right," Troy said as he gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lips before going back to Max in the living room.

"Uncle Troy?" Max asked as he approached Troy.

"What is it buddy?" Troy questioned as he picked up Max in his arms and looked at him.

"Are you and Gabriella getting married?" Max asked.

"What would make you think that buddy?" Troy answered.

"You two are always kissing and hugging," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, but we aren't getting married anytime soon Max," Troy replied as Max looked disappointed.

"I REALLY wanted an aunt. I never had one before and Gabriella is so nice," Max said.

"I know she is buddy. That's why your uncle Troy is madly in love with her," Troy blurted out, not aware about what he just told Max.

"Your in love with her?!" Max shirked excitedly, with a huge grin on his face.

"What! No, I mean yes but how oh, um," Troy, stammered.

"I say you get married to her soon," Max added.

"Thanks for the advice buddy," Troy commented as he put Max down and sat down on his couch.

Little did Max or Troy know was that Gabriella heard their whole conversation. She was standing in the doorway listening closely as Troy and Max talked about Troy marrying Gabriella and how Troy was madly in love with her.


	11. 3 simple words

Authors Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the comments on the last chapter! I loved reading all the reviews and comments! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORY A NORMAL FAMILY! That story doesn't seem to get a lot of reviews. Anyways, if you guys haven't noticed I have been posting images of Troy and Gabriella's houses, cars and outfits on my profile. Also vote for Zac and Vanessa for best kiss for the Mtv movie awards!

For the rest of the time Max was with Troy and Gabriella, the three of them were playing and having a lot of fun, but then 4 o'clock came around.

"Hey Becky," Troy greeted as he opened the door and found his sister there.

"Hey Troy, where's max?" Becky asked as she stepped inside his house.

"I'll go get him," Troy answered as he walked to his living room with Becky following. There they found Gabriella and Max playing candy land.

"Mommy!" Max exclaimed as he ran over to Becky.

"Hi Max! Are you ready to go yet?" Becky replied as she bent down to Max's height.

"No, I want to stay here with uncle Troy and Gabriella," Max complained.

"Max, mommy has to go home and make dinner for you and daddy. You can see them next weekend," Becky added.

"Okay," Max mumbled as he walked over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Bye Uncle Troy. Bye Gabriella. I love you," Max said.

"We love you too, Max," Troy and Gabriella replied at the same time. The both of them then gave a kiss to Max, Gabriella kissing Max's right cheek and Troy kissing Max's left cheek.

"Let's go Max," Becky called as Max walked back over to her and together they walked out to Becky's car. Troy and Gabriella stood there for a couple of seconds until Troy broke the silence.

"So, do you want to spend the night?" Troy asked nervously.

"Um, I don't, uh," Gabriella stammered.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Troy assured.

"You know what, I think I will," Gabriella answered, smiling up at Troy.

"Really?" Troy said in disbelief. Gabriella just nodded her head.

"Just let me go get my stuff from my house," Gabriella stated as Troy nodded his head. Gabriella then grabbed her handbag and walked out the door. Troy watched as she drove off down the street to her house.

When Gabriella arrived at her house she ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her Louie Vuitton carry-on. She walked over to her closet and started to stuff clothes in there. She packed her outfit she was going to carry tomorrow, her sweatpants and sweatshirt, her bras and underwear and some extra emergency clothes. She then grabbed her new Dooney and Bourke giraffe printed handbag and stuffed her wallet keys and other stuff into it. She looked at her phone, which read 7:00pm. She then walked back to her Audi, put her bags in her back seat and drove back to Troy's house.

Meanwhile, Troy cooked some of his homemade macaroni and cheese for Gabriella. He also set up a picnic blanket in his backyard. Troy ran up to his guest room and opened the door. He noticed Max's crib was still in it and a bunch of toys were scattered on the ground. He decided not to have Gabriella stay in this guest room because he didn't feel like cleaning it and its only bed was a crib.

Troy then walked over to his second guest room and noticed that he was having it re-modeled. The room had only three walls, the forth wall didn't exist, yet. Gabriella couldn't stay in here and she couldn't sleep on the couch. Troy decided Him and Gabriella are going to share a bed.

When Troy heard the doorbell ring, he immediately stood up and ran to the front door. He then checked his hair in one of his hall mirrors and then proceeded to the front door. He opened it to find Gabriella with her Louie Vuitton carry-on and her Dooney and Bourke handbag.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted as she steeped inside of Troy's house.

"Hey," Troy greeted back as he shut the door behind her, "Let me help you with that."

'Oh, no its fine I o-," Gabriella started to say until she got cut off by Troy who just took her bags anyway. "You really hate to listen, don't you Bolton."

"Yeah, I was grown and raised that way," Troy added as he led Gabriella upstairs to his room.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" Gabriella questioned as she sat on Troy's bed.

"Well, if it's okay, you are going to sleep in here with me," Troy answered.

"Oh, Okay," Gabriella replied.

"No excitement! Ouch Montez," Troy teased.

"It's just a bed Bolton," Gabriella commented, giggling as she placed her Dooney and Bourke bag on his bed.

"So, I was thinking we could have a picnic in my backyard for dinner, if that's okay," Troy stated randomly.

"Yeah, that's fine. I wasn't expecting some big fancy restaurant anyway," Gabriella teased.

"Neither was I. Usually girls would want to go to a fancy restaurant but you, you're different," Troy replied and of course, unlike other girls, Gabriella didn't blush back.

"Yeah, well I never liked dressing up. I'm more of a sweatpants and old T-shirt kind of girl," Gabriella explained.

"Really? But you always dress up for work," Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, because it's a rule," Gabriella answered.

"Right," Troy said as he left his bedroom, Gabriella following.

"Have I ever mentioned I love your house," Gabriella replied.

"No, not yet," Troy teased as they both walked outside. Outside was a beautiful patio with plenty of flowers and willow trees surrounding it. The yard was big, but no too big, just perfect. There were light hanging from lines of wire and there was a beautiful waterfall that rushed down into a small little pond.

"Wow," Gabriella replied speechless as she walked out more into the yard. Troy followed her as she touched the plants and looked up at the starry night. Troy then walked towards her as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Your backyard is amazingly beautiful," Gabriella commented as she looked towards Troy.

"Thanks, but let's get eating before our dinner gets cold," Troy replied as Gabriella followed his to a spot in the grass. A beautiful red blanket was placed on the grass, along with a basket of food that Troy set up. In the basket were chocolate covered strawberries, Troy's homemade Macaroni and cheese and 2 glasses of sparkling wine.

There were also some candles set around the picnic blanket and some orange tulips in the middle of the blanket.

"When? How?" Gabriella questioned speechless.

"I set up this whole picnic while you were at your house," Troy answered as they both sat down on the blanket.

"I must have been gone a long time then," Gabriella added as Troy laughed.

"Yeah, I think it was about 3 hours," Troy stated.

"Thank you," Gabriella responded as Troy smiled at her. Troy would sometimes feed Gabriella a spoonful of macaroni and Gabriella would feed Troy some strawberries. Neither of them realized what they were doing, it was just the mood and the place that they were in felt so peaceful and romantic.

When they finished dinner, it was already 8:00pm. Gabriella helped Troy carry all of the dishes in his house while Troy carried the basket and blanket.

"I'll wash the dishes!" Gabriella announced as she went into Troy's kitchen and began to wash the dishes. Troy, however, didn't want to fight back this time. Instead he put away the blanket, candles and the picnic basket. He then walked back into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's tiny waist.

"Are you finished yet?" Troy asked as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Almost," Gabriella stated as she turned the faucet off and faced Troy. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We need to talk," Troy replied as he pulled away from the kiss.

"About what?" Gabriella asked as she followed Troy to his living room.

"About us," Troy replied as he sat down on the couch and Gabriella sat down next to him.

"What about us?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well, are we real or are we fake?" Troy asked Gabriella this time.

"What?" Gabriella said, really confused.

"When I asked you to be my fake girlfriend, I admit I had some feeling towards you. But now it's just, confusing," Troy replied frustrated.

"What's so confusing about us?" Gabriella asked.

"We are kissing and having little make-out moments but I don't even know if it's real anymore! I mean I really think you're a great friend but could we ever be something more?" Troy answered.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting you would bring it up. I have been thinking about that a lot myself. I mean at first I looked at you as my boss, but now that we're spending time with each other I look at you as someone special," Gabriella answered, smiling, "But I think it would take a long time to become something more."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked disappointed.

"I mean, you're a great guy but isn't it a little sudden? I mean we just kissed a few days ago but now we're kissing all the time! I need sometime to get to know you before we ever become something more than friends," Gabriella explained.

"Okay," Troy responded, knowing exactly what she meant, "How would you like to go on a date with me Miss. Montez?"

"What?" Gabriella replied in disbelief.

"A date, with me? Troy repeated.

"I know what you said, but really a date? Don't you think we're moving to fast?" Gabriella questioned.

"No, I really want to get to know more about you. You seem really sweet, caring and smart. You're great with max and you're amazingly beautiful," Troy commented.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied blushing a little.

"Yes! You blushed!" Troy exclaimed but then turned red when he realized he said that out loud.

"I know you're madly in love with me bu-," Gabriella started to say until she realized what she was saying.

"What? How did you know I was in love with you?" Troy asked.

"What? No I didn't say that, I said, uh," Gabriella stammered, "Okay fine! I heard you and Max talking earlier today."

"You heard that?" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to know but I was on my way back to the living room and then I heard you and Max talking," Gabriella confessed.

"No, no, no," Troy mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

"Troy, don't be upset with yourself. I think I have feelings for you too," Gabriella confessed as Troy looked straight at her.

"You do? Then why don't you go on a date with me?" Troy questioned.

"I, I. Okay, I'm scared!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You're scared? Why?" Troy asked.

"I'm scared of losing you! I mean like your sister said you could have any person in this universe! Why would you ever chose me over any of them?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Why? Why? Like I said before you're different form any other girl I know! Gabriella Montez, you have long beautiful hair, big brown gorgeous eyes and a caring heart! I would give up any woman in this world to be with you because I LOVE YOU!" Troy yelled.

"You what?" Gabriella said, her eyes getting teary.

"I love you and only you," Troy repeated as he wiped one of her tears with his thumb.

"I love you too, but isn't it a little to soon to say?" Gabriella replied.

"No, not I you truly love someone. And my someone would be you," Troy cooed as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I will go on a date with you," Gabriella gave in.

'Yes! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8," Troy stated as he got up and helped Gabriella up also.

"It's a date," Gabriella replied as she leaned in to kiss him. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist while Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. Troy deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to his body and letting her tongue roam around his mouth. They stood there kissing for a few minutes until Gabriella pulled back.

"I love you," Gabriella replied.

"I love you too," Troy repeated as he kissed her once again.


	12. The night at Troy's house

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I am so, so, so, so sorry this was updated late! I was SO busy this WHOLE week! But now I am free and I will upload chapters for all of my stories all this weekend! So technically, it's going to be a marathon thing. Anyways, please review!**

After a few minutes of a full make-out session between Troy and Gabriella on the couch, Gabriella pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he looked at her worriedly.

"I need to go take a shower," Gabriella explained as she got off of Troy.

"Oh, okay. Let me show you where it is," Troy replied as he led Gabriella upstairs to his master bathroom. When they reached the master bedroom, Gabriella stopped and stared at the room in awe. It was a big room with a 56' flat screen across from the king sized bed. The room was painted a light green and had beautiful lighting that filled the room. There were pictures of Max and his family on his side tables and there were two huge windows to the sides of his beds.

"Wow," Gabriella commented speechless as she walked into the room and looked around.

"Yeah, thee bathroom's just through that door," Troy replied as he pointed to a door on the side of the bedroom.

"Okay, thanks," Gabriella commented as she grabbed her bags and headed to the bathroom.

While Gabriella was in the bathroom taking a shower, Troy went to his closet to go change into his nightclothes. He put on some Adidas shorts and a white T-shirt that showed his muscles through the fabric. When he exited his closet, he noticed Gabriella still wasn't there so he walked over to his bed, laid on it and turned on the T.V.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later wearing a white V-neck and some gray sweat pants. Her hair was in a messy bun and you could still see that her hair was still wet. Troy looked away from the T.V. to look at Gabriella. He smiled at her and patted the empty space next to him. Gabriella giggled and walked over to the bed.

"Hey gorgeous," Troy greeted once Gabriella laid down next to him.

"Hey sexy," Gabriella greeted back, "What are you watching?"

"Some movie called Musical High School or something like that," Troy answered.

"I think you mean High School Musical," Gabriella corrected, "Change the channel."

"Okay," Troy replied as he changed the channel to the movie _The Notebook._

"Stay! I love this movie!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy then placed the remote down on one of his side tables. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's body, while Troy put his arms around her body as well. Troy then pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Troy cooed.

"I love you too," Gabriella repeated as she rested her head on Troy's chest.

For the next few hours, Gabriella and Troy sat there and watched _The Notebook. _When the movie was over Troy turned off the T.V. and looked down at Gabriella, She was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and looked over at his alarm clock. 11:30 it read, so Troy decided to go to sleep. He grabbed his comforter and sheets, pulled them over him and Gabriella and fell asleep.

The next morning, Troy's alarm clock went off at 6:00am. It woke up both Troy and Gabriella.

"Morning," Troy replied as he looked down at Gabriella and yawned.

"Morning," Gabriella repeated as she yawned as well.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Troy asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Sleeping in your arms had to be the most comfortable position I have ever been in," Gabriella commented.

"Good," Troy added as he closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them back up again.

"I wish I could stay in this position forever," Gabriella wished as she cuddled up more into Troy's chest.

"I do too," Troy agreed as he took the hair band out of Gabriella's hair and stroked it.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Your hair is beautiful, it doesn't deserve to be in a bun all day," Troy explained as Gabriella smiled back up at him.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get ready now and I think you should to," Gabriella announced.

"I think your right," Troy agreed as he got up and walked over to the bathroom with Gabriella following.

Troy and Gabriella both got ready and dressed for work. By 7:30 they both were in the kitchen eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Gabriella was wearing some white Vivienne Tam shoes with a Dolce & Gabanna black skirt and a plain white Gucci top. Troy was wearing his black Calvin Klein jacket with a white formal shirt and his black Prada tie. By the time it was 8:30am, Gabriella had all her bags in her car and Troy had his coffee and suitcase in his car.

"See you at work," Gabriella replied.

"See you," Troy replied back as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Bye," Gabriella greeted again as she walked to her car and drove off to her and Troy's work building.

Sorry it's so short! But I assure you that the rest WILL be longer than this! So no reviews about making my stories a little longer.


	13. Rob

**Authors Note: Thanks for the comments on the last chapter! Be sure to check out the outfits for this chapter on my profile!**

When Gabriella arrived at the office at 8:07am, she noticed that Troy was right behind her. She grabbed her bags, exited her car and stood beside her Audi, waiting for Troy to park his car.

"Hey sexy," Troy greeted as he parked his car and grabbed his bags. He then walked over to Gabriella, wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and kissed her. Gabriella pulled back after a couple of seconds, grabbed Troy's hand and they both walked into the building together.

When they went through the front door, all the girls were staring at Troy and Gabriella in envy. Gabriella just laughed and so did Troy; they then went to the elevator and pressed their floor button.

When they arrived on their floor, Gabriella and Troy went their separate ways to their offices. When Troy got to his office he set his suitcase on his desk and logged onto his computer. When Gabriella arrived at her office she placed her bags in an empty chair and logged onto her computer as well. She printed off Troy's schedule Stacy had sent her and walked down the hall to Troy's office. She opened the door and noticed Troy was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, hey!" Troy greeted back as he stopped writing and looked up at her.

"I have your schedule right here. You have a business lunch at twelve at Michael's Steakhouse and a meeting in about an hour," Gabriella explained as she handed Troy the piece of paper.

"Okay, you're coming with me to the lunch meeting, correct?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving here at 11:45," Gabriella announced.

"Okay, see you at the meeting," Troy replied as he bent over his desk and gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye," Gabriella added as she walked out of Troy's office. She walked back to her office and started working.

At 9:57am, Gabriella decided to head down to the meeting room. Once she got there, she sat in an empty chair at the end of the table and started to look over her notes. When Troy arrived at the meeting he noticed a bunch of girls staring at him and some were even walking up to him. He then saw Gabriella at the end of the table talking to another girl that works at the office. He quickly ran over to Gabriella and Ashley and took a seat next to Gabriella.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted as she kissed Troy once he sat down.

"Hey," Troy greeted back as he pulled away from the kiss, "Who's this?"

"Troy, this is Ashley. Ashley this is Troy," Gabriella answered.

"Nice to meet you Troy," Ashley greeted as she shook Troy's hand.

"Same here," Troy replied with a smile as he let go of Ashley's hand. The meeting was just about to begin so Troy, Gabriella and Ashley stopped talking and paid attention to the meeting.

Once the meeting was over Gabriella gathered her things, waved good-bye to Ashley and walked out of the meeting room with Troy. She then went back to her office and it was already 11:24am. She decided to keep working for the next 20 or so minutes until she had to go to the business lunch.

By the time it was 11:45am, Gabriella grabbed her Dooney and Bourke giraffe printed bag and headed towards Troy's office. Meanwhile, Troy was printing off a few papers and filing them until he heard his door open.

"Hey Troy, you ready to go?" Gabriella asked as she stepped in his office and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, hold on a sec," Troy replied as he closed his filing cabinet and grabbed his suitcase, "Now I'm ready,"

"Okay, let's go," Gabriella announced as she walked out of the office with Troy following. When they got to the elevator Gabriella and Troy both stepped inside to find that there was no one in there. When the doors to the elevator shut, Gabriella immediately wrapped her arms around Troy's neck while Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately. There lips were never parted until Troy licked the bottom of her lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Gabriella immediately opened her mouth allowing his tongue to roam around her mouth. Then the bell in the elevator rang, which meant they were on the first floor of the building. Gabriella pulled away and straitened out her skirt while Troy pulled away also and fixed his tie. Troy then put his arm around Gabriella's waist and walked out of the elevator.

When they exited the building they walked over to Troy's car and Gabriella got in the passengers seat. Troy then got in the drivers seat and drove off to Michael's Steakhouse.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Troy got out of his car and went over to Gabriella's side to open the door for her.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied as she grabbed her bag and headed inside the restaurant with Troy following.

"Hi, welcome to Michael's Steakhouse, table of two?" The hostess asked.

"No, we have a table reserved under the name Bolton," Troy answered as the hostess started to check on the computer.

"Oh, yes. You have another guy waiting at your table," The hostess replied as she pointed over to Troy's table.

"Okay, thank you," Troy said as he walked over to the table with Gabriella following.

"Troy! How are you?" Rob, the owner of the Limited Collection asked as Troy and Gabriella approached the table.

"Great, you?" Troy answered.

"Good. Who's your friend there?" Rob asked, referring to Gabriella.

"Oh, this is my secretary, Gabriella," Troy answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriella," Rob greeted as he took Gabriella's hand and kissed it.

"Did I mention she was my girlfriend?" Troy announced as he pulled Gabriella closer to him.

"No, sorry," Rob apologized, but Troy knew that he didn't mean it.

"It's fine," Troy mumbled as he took a seat next to Gabriella in the booth across from the other 3 guys.

"So, do you want anything to drink or eat?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, where's the menu?" Troy asked politely as he looked around the table.

"I was asking Gabriella," Rob scoffed as he handed the menu to Gabriella, "So, Gabriella, what do you want to eat?"

'Oh, I will have the, um, steak I guess. After all, this is the best Steakhouse in New York," Gabriella replied as she took the menu and started to look over it.

"Yes it is," Rob agreed, "So, how long have you been dating Troy?"

"Oh, 5 months," Gabriella answered as she looked over at Troy with a smile on her face.

"Really? I never thought Troy would have a girlfriend that long," Rob said. There was a long silence at the table until the waitress finally came to the table and took Troy and Gabriella's orders.

"So, Rob, why are we here?" Troy questioned.

"Well, I have a deal to make. Since we both work for a major manufacturing business, I was thinking we could combine both of our companies. We would have the biggest corporate in the United States. I was thinking we could split profits 50/50," Rob explained as he handed Troy a contract.

"Really? Because on the contract it says you get 80% of profits and I only get 20%," Troy explained.

"Well, we could always change it. But seriously, think about it. You, me and out business. Imagine all the publicity and money it will bring in," Rob added.

"Will we have to lay workers off?" Troy asked.

"Well, yeah," Rob answered.

"Then, no," Troy disagreed as the food and drinks came to their table.

"Troy, Troy, Troy. Think about it. There's no rush in decisions. We could make it BIG!" Rob explained.

"I don't like the idea of getting my workers laid off. I think we're fine in our own businesses. Thanks for the offer though," Gabriella said to Rob.

"Gabriella sweetie, you could never be replaced. The other people can. You are beautiful, kind, sweet and smart. I think you would have a better time making decisions unlike your boyfriend over there," Rob commented as he pointed over to Troy. Gabriella blushed a little, while Troy couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Thanks Rob, but seriously. I think we'll have to decline your offer. Sorry," Gabriella added as she removed her hands from Rob's and began eating.

"Okay Gabriella. I respect you decision. I'm just glad you're here hearing about this because no offence but Troy isn't the best at decisions," Rob added as Troy just glared over at him.

"Thanks for understanding Rob," Gabriella replied with a smile as Rob smiled back. Troy felt like he was about to barf. Gabriella was flirting with another guy for petes sake! It was so disgusting that Troy had to excuse himself from the table.

"Excuse me," Troy replied as she got up from his seat and headed towards the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom, he went to an empty stall and did his business. He then walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He fixed his tie and hair in the mirror before he exited the bathroom and returned to the table, shocked to see what he's seeing. He stomped over to Rob and Gabriella, prepared to explode in anger.

While Troy was in the bathroom, Gabriella and Rob were sitting there smiling at each other, eating their food.

"So, Gabriella. Where did you grow up?" Rob asked as he took a bite of his food.

"I was born and raised in Los Angles. I then moved to New York when I was 18 to go to college. I ended up living here after I graduated," Gabriella answered.

"Really? That's amazing. How old are you now?" Rob questioned again.

"28," Gabriella answered.

"So, are you busy tonight?" Rob asked as he gazed into her eyes. Gabriella got caught in his gaze and started to look deep in his eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes, aside from Troy's eyes who were just god damn sexy.

"Uh, no. Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I mean before your date you could come over to my house and we could have dinner or something. Here's my number and address," Rob replied as he brushed a strand of Gabriella's hair behind her ear and handed her a piece of paper. He then grabbed both of her hands in one of his hand's and used his other hand to caress her cheek.

"Uh, I-," Gabriella started to say until she got cut off by Troy.

"What the fuck do you think you two are doing?" Troy exclaimed. Luckily, they were in a private room in the back of the restaurant, so no one could hear Troy.

"Nothing," Rob said as he slowly removed his hands away from Gabriella.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella said as she looked up at Troy nervously.

"I think we have to go now Gabriella," Troy announced as he pulled Gabriella up and stomped away from the table. Troy then got in his car while Gabriella got in her seat. Troy then drove back to the building in silence.

When he got there they both exited the car and Troy walked quickly to the front door.

"Troy, wait up!" Gabriella exclaimed as she tried to catch up, but couldn't because she was wearing high-heels.

"Leave me alone!" Troy bellowed as he got in the elevator but Gabriella stopped it.

"I know you're mad at me but-," Gabriella started but Troy cut her off.

"Mad? Mad? I am Furious!" Troy yelled.

"I'm sorry okay! I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to flirt with that Rob creep! You know I love you!" Gabriella yelled back with tears streaming down her face. Troy then realized how sorry she actually was and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really am. Just promise me you won't talk to that ass hole ever again," Troy replied as he pulled Gabriella in his arms.

"I promise," Gabriella lied. Gabriella knew she couldn't see Rob again but a part of her want to.

**A/N: I know you guys think that I am not a Troyella/ Zanessa supporter anymore but I am! This story is just getting instresting!**


	14. The date

**Authors Note: Enjoy this chapter! Please not hate comments!**

Gabriella worked for the next couple of hours and so did Troy. At 5:00pm, Gabriella just finished her work and went over to Troy's office.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted as she walked inside of Troy's office.

"Hey babe!" Troy replied as he got up and walked over to Gabriella.

"Babe?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, is it okay if I call you that?" Troy asked.

"I love it," Gabriella reassured, "I am going to head off now."

"Oh, okay then. Bye," Troy replied as he leaned in and kissed Gabriella.

"Bye," Gabriella said as she walked out of his office and to her car. She then drove off to her house.

When she got to her house, she ran up the stairs to her closet. She had to find something to wear. She grabbed a black shirt with some designs on it, some skinny jeans and brown fringe boots. Then did her make-up and did her hair with bangs. By the time it was 7:30pm, she walked out her house and locked her door. Then she walked to a special someone's house.

Meanwhile, Troy was finishing up his work, anxious to go on the date with Gabriella. He finished at 5:30pm and gathered his things. He then ran to the elevator and pushed the down button.

"C'mon," Troy mumbled as he waited for the elevator to open. When it opened he stepped inside and pushed the button that read 1.

When he got to the first floor he ran out the front door and straight to his car. He hopped into his car and drove off to his house to go get ready for his date.

Once he got to his house, he grabbed his suitcase and ran inside, not caring if the door was unlocked. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom and then to his closet. He walked into his closet and stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking about what he should wear. He finally decided to put on his black shoes with his blue suit and a white classic work shirt. He then went to his bathroom to fix his hair.

When he was done he ran down stairs and grabbed a protein bar. He then grabbed phone, wallet and keys and went to his car. He locked his house and then ran over to his Audi to go get Gabriella some flowers for their date. When he got to the flower shop he bought some lilies for Gabriella because after all she did say her favorite flowers were lilies.

When he bought the flowers he looked at his phone, which read 8:00pm. He then scurried off to his Audi and headed for Gabriella's house.

Meanwhile, Gabriella just pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She then walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds, later a man opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Gabriella!" Rob greeted as he opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Hey Rob!" Gabriella greeted back as she stepped inside. Rob then closed the door behind her and looked over at her.

"Wow. You look amazing," Rob commented as Gabriella blushed. Rob then leaned in and gave her a hug, "I'm glad you came."

"No problem. You seem very sweet and caring. Plus, I didn't think I had any plans today," Gabriella replied as she pulled away from the hug.

Meanwhile, Troy had just pulled into Gabriella's driveway. He grabbed the flowers and the card he put with the flowers. He then walked to Gabriella's front door and rang the doorbell. At first, he didn't hear any footsteps so he decided to ring the doorbell again. No answer again.

"Gabriella?" Troy called through the door. He looked in one of her side windows and saw no one.

'Maybe she's in the shower or something,' Troy thought. He then decided to wait for her on her porch. There were no chairs so he sat on the steps and waited for Gabriella.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she was watching a movie with Rob on his couch. She was sitting next to Rob. Rob then pretended to yawn and put his arm around Gabriella. When Gabriella felt Rob's arm around her, she was a bit startled and uncomfortable at first, but then she cuddled into his chest.

After the movie with Gabriella, she and Rob ate the pizza Rob had ordered. They were talking, laughing and playing games. Gabriella was having a lot of fun but deep inside of her she felt like she was forgetting something.

With Troy, he was still waiting for Gabriella and it was already 9:30pm. He was sitting on her steps for about one hour.

'Maybe she's getting ready or something' Troy thought. He then walked to he front door and rang the doorbell for the seventh time. Still no answer, He decided to still wait for her. After all it was their first date. He didn't want to ruin it even if she wasn't answering her door.

While Troy was waiting, Gabriella was playing Pac man in Rob's arcade in his attic. While she was playing she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She felt very uncomfortable because for one thing he didn't have any muscles like Troy. His arms felt like a flap of paper.

"Having fun?" Rob whispered in her ear.

"Uh, yeah," Gabriella answered as she paused the game and removed Rob's arms away from her waist. Rob completely understood that she was uncomfortable so he decided not to do that.

With Troy, another hour passed by and it was already 10:30pm. He called Gabriella 10 times and texted her every minute. He knew she wasn't home but where would she be. Troy decided to wait another 5 minutes for Gabriella.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was still at Rob's house. He looked at the time, which read 10:30pm. She didn't have her phone, she left it in her other bag. In the mean time she had been eating ice cream out of the carton and having loads of candy. This didn't feel like a date at all, it felt like she was hanging out with her brother. She was hoping for something more romantic and sweet like Troy. Not a play date.

"Hey Rob, I think I should go now," Gabriella replied as she grabbed her Cinch bag.

"Oh, okay, let me walk you to your house," Rob replied as he grabbed his jacket and they both walked to Gabriella's house.

Meanwhile, with Troy. Troy was about to drive off until he saw two figures walking to Gabriella's house. He decided to hide on the side of her house, just incase it is two people trying to rob Gabriella. The two figures walked to Gabriella's door and stopped right in front of it.

"I had a great time Gabriella," Rob replied as she looked deep into Gabriella's eyes, unaware that Troy was listening to the both of them.

"Same here Rob," Gabriella said also unaware Troy was listening and unaware that Troy's car was in her driveway.

"Call me anytime you want, if you need something or anything," Rob assured as Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Okay," Gabriella said as Rob leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Bye," Rob said as he pulled away and walked off of her porch and down the street to his house. Gabriella stood there touching her cheek, smiling. She then heard footsteps coming from the side of her house. She then saw a figure walk through her front yard.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned, confused and shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just forget about it!" Troy scoffed as he threw the flowers and the card on Gabriella's yard and stomped to his car. He then drove off to his house. Gabriella was so confused.

'When did he get here? Did he see Rob and me?' those were the questions going through Gabriella's mind. She then went over to the flowers and the card Troy threw on the ground earlier and picked them up. She opened the card and read inside of it

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I am so happy you agreed to go on a date with me. I promise you won't regret it. Hopefully after tonight we can be something more than friends. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Troy 3 _

**Authors Note: I know this chapter was sad! I am crying right now! Hope you guys liked it!**


	15. I'll try

Authors Note: Thanks for all the HATE comments on the last chapter guys, really cool! I didn't like reading all the comments that said you guys are going to stop reading my story! Why would you do that!? So we had drama and a different twist in the story, doesn't mean I am going to change the story from Troyella to Rob and Gabriella! I am just going to have to thank all of those people who didn't leave any nasty comments on my last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter, unless you can't enjoy it because you told me you weren't reading my story anymore!

Gabriella felt like smacking herself right now. How could she forget her and Troy's date tonight?! She folded the note and put it in her pocket. She then walked inside with a few tears falling down her cheeks. She walked upstairs to her room, changed into her pajamas and cried herself to sleep.

When Troy got home he parked his car in his garage and headed inside his house. He slammed the door behind him, making the whole house shake. How could she forget their date tonight?! The nerve she had to go to Rob's house! She could have at least told Troy she wasn't coming! And the fact that she was with Rob killed Troy! Troy couldn't be anything BUT angry and hurt! He wished he could never see Gabriella's stupid face anymore! He stomped his way up the stairs and got ready for bed. Around midnight, Troy was in bed trying to get to sleep, but his thoughts were interrupting him.

The next morning at 6:30am, Gabriella woke up with a tear stained face. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she did last night and her heart felt like it was broke in half. She shook that thought off and went to her bathroom to go get ready.

Meanwhile, Troy had just woke up at 7:00am. He decided to sleep in because of the horrible night he had before. His heart felt like it was ripped from his chest because of the bitch named Gabriella. Troy got out of his bed and got ready for work.

When Gabriella exited her bathroom, she walked to her closet and got dressed. She put on a colorful top with a bunch of designs on it, some black pantyhose and some black 3-inch high heels. She curled her hair, did her make up and got rid of her bangs. She then made herself some coffee in her kitchen before heading out to her car and driving off to work.

Meanwhile, Troy just finished brushing his teeth and washing his face. He walked over to his closet and got dressed for work. He put on the white worktop her wore yesterday on his supposed- to-be date with Gabriella, some gray pants and black shoes. He then grabbed his black button up jacket and beanie before heading out to his Audi and driving off to work.

When Gabriella arrived at her work building, she parked her car in her usual parking space and grabbed her bags. She then exited the car and walked inside the building. She walked over to the elevator and went up to her floor. Once the elevator stopped at her floor, she got out and walked to her office. She noticed Troy wasn't at work yet, so she didn't bother going to his office right now to apologize.

When troy arrived at his work building he parked his car and walked to the front door.

"Hey Troy," Stacy greeted when she saw Troy.

"Hey Stacy," Troy greeted back as he walked over to her.

"I need you to take this to Gabriella," Stacy replied, handing Troy a big teddy bear with a sign that says Thanks for the date! Love Rob.

"Why?" Troy gritted through his teeth as he took the teddy bear.

"Well you work on her floor so I figured it would be easier if you just take it," Stacy explained. Troy sighed as he walked to the elevator with this big obnoxious bear in his arms. He then pushed the button to get to his floor. When Troy got on his floor, he walked over to Gabriella's office and threw the bear against her door. He then walked over to his office and started working.

Gabriella was startled when she heard something hit her door. She walked over to her door and opened it to find a big teddy bear with a sign that read Thanks for that date! Love Rob. Gabriella rolled her eyes and took the huge teddy bear into her office. She then grabbed Troy's work schedule and walked to his office.

Troy heard a knock on his door when he was typing a paper.

"Come in!" Troy yelled as the person entered the room. "Oh, it's you." Troy scoffed as he continued to type.

"Um, yeah. I have your work schedule," Gabriella replied uncomfortably.

"Oh, really? Is this going to be a schedule I will follow or a schedule I will have to skip and forget about because it just isn't that important? Right Gabriella?" Troy scoffed as he kept on typing.

"Troy, I am so sorry about that whole thing! I forgot about it! It's not that it wasn't important to me it w-," Gabriella started until Troy cut her off.

"I don't need to hear your excuses!" Troy exclaimed, "Just leave!"

"If that's what you want, then fine," Gabriella agreed as she put the schedule on Troy desk and left. Troy took a deep sigh and continued to get back to work. He looked over at his schedule to see that he had a meeting after his lunch break.

After a few hours of typing and writing, Troy walked out of his office to go make a copy in the copy room. Just when he was walking down the hall to the copy room he saw the horrifying sight in front of him.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was working and typing for the next few hours like Troy, until she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to find Rob standing there with a dozen roses in his hands.

"Hi Gabriella!" Rob greeted, "There are for you." Rob said as he handed Gabriella the flowers.

"Oh, thank you Rob, I really appreciate it," Gabriella thanked sarcastically. Roses were so tacky to Gabriella. Every guy would get a girl roses but Troy always got her lilies.

"No problem. So, do you want to go out to lunch with me?" Rob asked hopeful.

"Uh, I have plans with an uh friend," Gabriella stammered.

"Oh, okay. I'll call you later then. Bye!" Rob greeted as he kissed her cheek and left. Gabriella noticed that Troy was staring at her and Rob the whole time. She could see the pain in his eyes; it looked like he was about to cry. When Rob left, Troy gave Gabriella a small polite smile and then troy walked off. Gabriella sighed, she loved Troy not Rob! How could this happen to her!

"Troy, Wait!" Gabriella called after him as she dropped the stupid flowers on the floor and ran to Troy. When she got caught up to Troy, she noticed she was in the empty copy room.

"Troy, please listen to me!" Gabriella begged.

"Why?" Troy scoffed as he began to make a copy.

"Just listen! I am terribly sorry about forgetting our date! You know that I didn't actually do that on purpose! Would you please give me another chance?" Gabriella begged.

"Why should I? I may just get stood up again. I waited 2 hours for you to answer your door but you were to busy at Rob's house!" Troy exclaimed as he looked into her eyes with anger.

"I know! I am so sorry about that! Will you ever forgive me? Please give me another chance," Gabriella begged.

"Why? You're only my FAKE girlfriend, nothing special," Troy scoffed as he took his copies and left the copy room. Gabriella walked out of the copy room, tears streaming down her face. Her make-up was probably ruined but she didn't care. She wanted to be in Troy's arms again, knowing she'll be safe from danger.

After work, Troy left at about 7:00pm. He went to his Audi and drove home. Meanwhile, Gabriella was on her way to her car. She wanted to get home, not bothered by any questions people are asking her. She went to her Audi and drove off.

When Troy got home, he changed into a plain dark blue T-shirt, a pair of brown shorts and white flip-flops. He quickly made himself dinner and ate it. He then left his house and walked to a nearby beach. He loved where his house was because there was a beach just a few blocks away.

Meanwhile, Gabriella just got home. She walked upstairs to her room and went to her closet. She changed into a long brown sundress that had a bunch of colorful designs on it. She then put on her brown flip-flops and grabbed her Cinch bag. She also grabbed a blanket and then walked off to the nearby beach just a few blocks away from her house.

Gabriella arrived at the beach seeing no one there. 'Good' she thought. She then sat down on a spot in the soft sand close to the water and wrapped the blanket around her. She then watched the waves as they crashed into the shore and started to cry, once again.

Meanwhile, Troy had just arrived at the beach. He looked at the sight ahead of him, the waves, palm trees and the sand. He grew up in Los Angles so her loved beaches. He then started to walk in a straight path on the sand and saw a familiar figure.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was still watching the waves and crying. She then heard footsteps approach her. She then saw a shadow hover over her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked. Gabriella looked up, shocked to see what she was seeing.

"Troy?" Gabriella said in disbelief, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks," Troy replied as he sat down next to her. They were a few inches apart though.

"So, why are you here?" Gabriella asked as she looked over at him.

"I love to watch the sunset," Troy answered, " You?"

"Same here. The sunset is always so beautiful here. Plus, I come here when I need to get away from life," Gabriella explained. The tow of them sat there in silence for a few minutes until Gabriella broke that silence.

"I have to ask you something Troy," Gabriella replied as she looked over at Troy.

"Okay," Troy said.

"Do you hate me?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" Troy questioned, not understanding why she would ask that.

"Do you hate me?" Gabriella asked again.

"Well, um, uh," Troy stammered.

"You don't have to answer that if you're having trouble. You probably do anyway," Gabriella assumed as she looked away.

"Gabriella, you probably think that I hate you but I… I... Don't," Troy replied.

"You don't?" Gabriella repeated as she looked back at him, surprised.

"So you broke my heart and stood me up for Rob," Troy recalled, "I will try to forgive you."

"Try? Try? I don't think I could live with you trying to forgive me. I understand if you don't. You're too sweet and caring for me! I don't even deserve a guy like you!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes you do! You're beautiful, smart and kind! A guy would have to be a complete idiot if they couldn't forgive you," Troy said.

"I just have one more thing to ask you," Gabriella replied.

"Okay, what is it?" Troy asked.

"Do you still love me?" Gabriella questioned nervously. Troy stood there shocked and confused about why she would ask him this question. Him and Gabriella both knew what the answer would be.

"Yes, I do still love you," Troy replied with a smile as Gabriella smiled back at him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist as Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulder protectively. The both of them scooted closer together with eachother and watched the sunset go down. 'Everything will be okay' Gabriella assured to herself as she felt Troy's lips kiss her forehead.

**A/N: So cute! I know! Please review! I know this is so ridiculous that Troy would forgive her in one day but I don't want to lose all of my readers. I already lost 2 ********. NO HATE COMMENTS! **


	16. A kiss or not?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been busy with homework. Also, if you guys vote for Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens for best kiss at the mtv movie awards and they win the award, I will give you guys a marathon!! Start voting! The link is on my profile!

Gabriella sat in Troy's arms and they both watched the sunset go down. A cool breeze brushed against their faces as the sunset was fully gone. They both sat there for a couple of minutes. Gabriella snuggled more into Troy's arms as he made his grip tighter around Gabriella. There was a comfortable silence in the atmosphere until Troy broke that silence.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream or something?" Troy asked as he stroked Gabriella's hair.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Gabriella answered as she stood up, the blanket still wrapped around her. Troy stood up as well and put his am around her shoulder, which brought them closer together. Gabriella smiled as she grabbed his hand, which was hanging off his shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his. The both of them then walked down the beach to a nearby shack that sold ice cream.

When they arrived at the ice cream place, Gabriella ordered her and Troy a large banana split. Gabriella then paid for the ice cream and grabbed two spoons.

"I could've paid for it," Troy complained as he grabbed the large banana split from the counter.

"Yeah, but I wanted to pay for it," Gabriella assured, with a smile. The both of them started to walk towards the exit of the beach, so they could go home.

When they both started walking, Troy and Gabriella both had a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and put it in their own mouths.

"Mmmm, this ice cream in good," Gabriella commented as she swallowed her ice cream.

"I know," Troy agreed as he grabbed another spoonful of ice cream.

"Open up," Troy commanded as Gabriella did so. He then fed the ice cream to Gabriella.

For the rest of the walk to their houses, they both would feed each other part of the sundae. They would talk and eat at the same time, until they reached Gabriella's house.

They both walked up the long driveway and walked up the steps to the front porch. Gabriella grabbed Troy hands and Troy intertwined their fingers together. Troy started to stare deep into her eyes and Gabriella did so as well.

"Good night," Troy replied.

"Night," Gabriella replied back as she saw Troy lean in. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for Troy's lips to hit against hers.

Instead, Gabriella felt a kiss on her cheek. He eyes flew open and looked at Troy who had just pulled away from the kiss on her cheek. Gabriella stared at him, confused and let go of his hands.

"Bye Troy," Gabriella replied as she waved at Troy and walked inside her house. When she closed the door she stood there, thinking about what had just happened at the door.

Meanwhile, Troy had walked down the driveway and was now heading towards his house.

"It's going to take a while for me to actually kiss her," Troy thought to himself as he proceeded walking.


	17. Almost kiss

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. But sure enough I will be updating more often because SCHOOL IN OVER! Summer is here, which means I have 2 months of no homework or tests! Btw I will now put the day of the story at the beginning of a chapter.

_~Tuesday_

The next morning at 6:30am, Troy woke up to his annoying alarm clock. He rolled over in his bed and hit the snooze button. He pushed the covers off of him and got off of the bed. He walked over to his bathroom and started to get ready.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just woke up at 6:30am, also. She went to the bathroom and got ready. 2 hours later she walked out of the bathroom, her hair and makeup done. She walked over to her abnormally large closet and slipped on a teal one-shoulder dress and a pair of black Marc Jacob peeptoe heels (A/N: See profile for picture of outfit).

Troy had just walked out of the bathroom at 7:00pm. He already took a shower and was now heading over to his closet to get dressed. He put on a gray Ralph Lauren suit with some black Prada work shoes (A/N: See profile for picture of outfit). He then grabbed his workbag and headed to his Audi A6.

Gabriella left her closet and went downstairs to make herself coffee. She also grabbed a Luna protein bar and put her coffee in a pink travel mug. She gathered her breakfast and purse and headed out to her Audi A4. When she was settled in her car she drove to work.

Meanwhile, Troy just backed out of his driveway. He did his daily routine and drove down to Starbucks. When he arrived at the Starbucks drive-thru he waited in line to order his drink. When he finally made it to the front of the line he ordered a **Caramel Macchiato. He paid for the drink, picked up the drink and then headed off to work. **

**When Gabriella made it to work, she parked her car and noticed Troy wasn't here yet. She sighed, grabbed her bags and headed to the front door. When she walked through the front door she greeted Stacy and Ashley. She then walked over to the elevator and went to her floor. She got to her floor and then walked down to her office. **

**Troy arrived at work shortly after Gabriella. He picked up his workbag and headed inside the office building. When he was inside he greeted Stacy and walked over to the elevator. When he was inside the elevator he saw a few guys in there with him. He saw Nick; a guy Troy had lunch with one time. **

**"Hey Nick," Troy greeted as Nick turned around and faced Troy.**

**"Oh, hey Troy," Nick greeted back.**

**"So, how's it going?" Troy asked, stupidly. Troy wasn't even sure why he was talking to Nick in the first place. **

"Good, but word in the office is that you have a girlfriend," Nick answered as him and Troy both stepped out of the elevator, "Is that true?"

"Well-," Troy started to say until he saw Gabriella approach them.

"Hey babe," Gabriella greeted as she bent over and kissed Troy's cheek. Troy then put his arm around her waist.

"Hey. Um, Nick this is my girlfriend and secretary, Gabriella," Troy introduced.

"Hi Gabriella," Nick greeted, with a smile and he stuck his hand out for Gabriella to shake.

"Hi Nick, it's a pleasure to meet you," Gabriella greeted back with a smile as she shook his hand. When she let go she then turned back to Troy and handed him a folder.

"Here's you schedule for today," Gabriella replied.

"Okay, thanks," Troy replied as he took the folder and walked over to his office. Gabriella walked back to her office and standing all alone was Nick.

"Okay, well. I'll see you guys around then," Nick said, nervously, looking around. He then walked over to his office.

Meanwhile, Troy just sat down at his desk. He logged onto his computer and started to look through the folder Gabriella handed to him earlier. He had no meetings, conferences or business lunches. He could finally get some more work done.

Gabriella was already tying away on her computer. She had no meetings or anything today, so now she could focus on her work. It was already 9:15am and Gabriella was still tired. She wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep in a corner. She knew she couldn't do that, but she really wanted to.

"Maybe just for a couple of minutes," Gabriella said to herself as she saved the file and walked over to the armchair in her office. She then laid on the chair and closed her eyes. She then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Troy got an e-mail stating the financial progress in their company. He printed off the e-mail and put it in a file folder. He then headed to Gabriella's office, so she could file the file for him. He walked out of the office and headed towards Gabriella's office.

When he reached the door of her office he knocked on it and waited for her to answer. After a few seconds he opened the door and then closed the door behind him. He turned around to see a sleeping Gabriella. He quietly walked over to her and stroked her hair. He then placed a kiss on her forehead.

When Gabriella felt a soft pair of lips touch her forehead, she stirred awake and saw Troy there, stroking her long curly hair. She opened her eyes completely and immediately stood up.

"Sorry Troy. I was uh, taking a nap," Gabriella confessed.

"I see that. Just don't let it happen again," Troy warned, "Here is the new finance chart."

"Okay, I will file that right away," Gabriella stated as she took the file from Troy's hands and threw it on her desk.

"If you are THAT tired, you can sleep on your lunch break," Troy offered, emphasizing the word that.

"As much as I would love to do that, I wouldn't because then I can't have lunch with my sexy boyfriend," Gabriella replied as she smirked at Troy.

"Really, sexy boyfriend," Troy replied before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, you sure aren't ugly," Gabriella, pointed out as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"Thank you?" Troy said, confused is that was a compliment, "Well, if I'm sexy, you have to be beautiful."

"Beautiful? How about drop dead gorgeous," Gabriella suggested.

"Okay fine. You're my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend," Troy replied as he leaned in.

"And you're my sexy boyfriend," Gabriella said as she leaned in as well. They kept leaning in until….

"Gabriella," A voice called. Troy and Gabriella turned to look at the person calling Gabriella's name. They saw that it was Ashley.

"Oh, hey Ashley," Gabriella greeted as she took her arms off of Troy's neck and Troy removed his hands from Gabriella's waist.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but someone just e-mailed me a file that was originally supposed to be for you so I printed it out and put it in a folder," Ashley explained as she handed Gabriella the folder. Gabriella took it out of Ashley's hands, gently.

"Thanks Ashley," Gabriella replied, smiling

"No problem," Ashley added, smiling back at her, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," Gabriella said as Ashley walked out.

"Well, I'm going to go get back to work," Troy replied.

"Yeah, um, same here," Gabriella replied.

"See you at lunch," Troy called as he walked out of Gabriella's office. Gabriella went back to her desk and continued to type on her computer.


	18. Let's try this again

Authors Note: IMPORTANT QUESTION! Would you guys think it's a little too early for Troy and Gabriella to have sex? PLEASE ANSWER!

_~Tuesday_

At 11:55, Troy finished printed a file and then filed it in his filing cabinet. He then walked out of his office and walked to Gabriella's. He knocked on the door twice and then opened it to find Gabriella on her computer.

"Hey," Troy greeted as he walked inside the office and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, hey!" Gabriella greeted back, smiling as she noticed Troy.

"So, are you ready to go to lunch?" Troy asked as he sat down in an armchair.

"Yeah, let me just log off," Gabriella answered as she clicked a few things on her computer and then stood up.

"Where do you want to go?" Troy asked.

"Um, I don't care. How about Panera Bread?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sure," Troy agreed.

"Okay, let me just grab my purse and then we can go," Gabriella announced as she grabbed her tan Louie Vuitton purse. Troy stood up and walked towards Gabriella. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers together.

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the office and to the elevator. When they got in the elevator, there was no one in there except for them. They stood there in silence, until they finally reached the first floor.

They both walked out of the elevator hand-in-hand. They walked through the lobby and outside to the parking lot. They went to Troy's car and Gabriella got in the passengers seat. Troy got in the drivers seat and he put on his black Ray Ban sunglasses. Gabriella put on her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. Troy then drove off to the restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Gabriella exited the car and so did Troy. They both then walked to the front of the restaurant, holding hands when they met up with each other.

When they got inside, Troy and Gabriella ordered their food and got a table. They sat in their booth, waiting for their food to be done.

"Troy?" The Panera Bread worker called. Troy stood up and Gabriella did as well. They both walked to the counter to get their food. Gabriella carried her food to the table, while Troy carried his food to the table.

They started to eat and talk at the table. Gabriella would just stare at Troy, acknowledging his beauty. Why did she have to break his heart?

Troy noticed Gabriella staring at him every time she did. He didn't bother to even look up, he just continued to eat, but deep down he felt as if Gabriella was admiring him.

When Troy and Gabriella finished their food, they walked back to Troy's car. Once they were settled in his car, Troy drove back to the office building.

Once Troy parked in his parking space at the office building, he walked out and went to Gabriella's side to open the car door for her. When he did, she stepped out and walked to the front door with Troy. They went through the lobby holding hands, all the way to the elevator.

When they made it to their floor, they stepped out.

"See you after work," Troy replied as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"See you," Gabriella added as she waved to him and walked back to her office. Once at her office, she went to her desk and began to work.

Meanwhile, Troy walked over to his office. He went over to his desk and sat down in his leather chair. He looked over at the clock, which read, 1:30pm. He then turned towards his computer and began to get to work.

At 2:45pm, Troy had to make several copies of the new sales chart. He got up and took the paper to the copying room. Once he got there, he went over to the copying machine and began to make copies.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had to make copies of the new contract for the company. She walked to the copying room to make her copies. When she got there, she saw Troy on one of the copying machines.

"Hey sexy," Gabriella greeted as she walked into the room. Troy turned around and noticed Gabriella was there.

"Hey gorgeous," Troy greeted back, smirking as he continued to make his copies.

"Is that the new sales chart?" Gabriella questioned as she saw the paper Troy was copying.

"Uh, yeah. I need you to file a copy of the chart when I'm finished," Troy explained.

"Okay," Gabriella agreed as she started to make her copies.

"Um, are you doing anything tonight?" Troy asked nervously as he finished making his copies.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?" Gabriella answered.

"Uh, I was wondering if you, um, wanted to go out on a date with me again?" Troy stammered as Gabriella smiled at him.

"I would be honored. This time I promise I won't forget," Gabriella answered, dead serious.

"Great! I will pick you up at, um, 7:00pm," Troy stated.

"Okay, see you then," Gabriella replied as Troy handed her a copy of the chart. She took it from him and waved good-bye to him. Troy smiled and walked out as well. He then walked back to his office and went back to work.

At 5:00pm, Troy had finished his work for the day. He shut down his computer and grabbed his suitcase. He had to go get ready for his date with Gabriella tonight. He left his office and walked downstairs to his car.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just printed a file from her computer. She filed the papers and realized it was already 5:15pm. She logged off her computer and grabbed her purse. She then walked to the elevator, which took her to the lobby. Once in the lobby, she waved good-bye to Stacy and Ashley and then went to her car. She saw Troy's car was gone.

She got into her car and was about to drive off, until she got a call from a familiar number. Gabriella looked at her phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabriella! It's Rob," Rob replied.

"Oh, um, hi," Gabriella stammered.

"So, are you busy tonight? We could go clubbing or something? Or maybe you could come over and have some fun with me," Rob suggested in a husky voice. Gabriella couldn't believe this creep. He wanted to get inside her pants!

"I have better plans tonight, that DON'T involve you," Gabriella scoffed, emphasizing the word don't.

"Come on Gabi. Tonight could be the most fun night of your life! Me, you, my bed and I think you can guess what we'll be doing," Rob said.

"Leave me alone, you ass hole! If you really think I want to have sex with you, you have to be a seriously stupid idiot! And don't call me Gabi!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Come on baby," Rob cooed, which made Gabriella disgusted.

"Stop calling me 'baby'! I am not your baby; I'm Troy's! Just stop talking to me, Jerk!" Gabriella yelled as she hung up the phone in frustration. She then put her phone back into her purse and drove back to her house.


	19. The date part 1

Authors Note: Thanks for ALL the comments on the last chapter! I REALLY appreciate it! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy… Plus, I have an actual restaurant with actual food the real restaurant sells! Thanks to the DANIELS restaurant website.

_~Tuesday (still)_

Once Troy got home, he dropped his things on his kitchen counter and ran upstairs to his bedroom. It was already 5:45pm, which meant he had a little over an hour to get ready for his date with Gabriella.

When he got to his room, he went over to his closet. He scanned all the clothes in there and eventually found an outfit for his date. He put on a gray suit with a white button up shirt underneath, along with a black tie. He slipped on his black dress shoes and went downstairs to his house phone (A/N: Outfit on my profile). He picked up the phone and began to make reservations for him and Gabriella at a French restaurant called DANIEL (A/N: Real restaurant in New York City). DANIEL was one of New York's most expensivest restaurant.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just arrived home. She parked her car in the garage and rushed upstairs to her room. When she got there, she dropped her bags on the floor and rushed over to her bathroom. She started to do her hair and make-up. It was already 6:00pm, which meant she only had an hour to get ready.

When her hair and make-up was finished, she dashed over to her closet. Her hair was down and over her shoulders, while her make-up was light. When she got to her closet she looked over at her dress section of her closet and found a black and teal dress. She also found some matching black pumps to go with the outfit. She decided to wear that and put the clothing items on (A/N: Outfit on my profile). She turned over to her jewelry section in her closet and put on gold cross necklace.

When Gabriella was finished getting dressed, it was already 6:57pm. She grabbed her black Abas Full clutch and put her lipstick, wallet, house keys and cell phone in there. She walked down her stairs and looked at herself in her hall mirror, before hearing a knock on her door. She smiled and fluffed her hair one last time, before going to the door and opening it.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted Troy, with a smile as she opened the door wider for him to step in.

"Hey," Troy greeted back as he stepped into her house, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks," Gabriella replied, blushing as Troy smiled at her.

"These are for you," Troy replied as he handed her the flowers in his hands.

"Thank you! I love daisies!" Gabriella added as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She then went to her kitchen and put the flowers in a vase, with Troy following.

"No problem, but let's get going because our reservation is at 7:00pm," Troy explained as she followed Troy out of her house. She locked her front door, before heading to her driveway to see Troy's Audi parked there. Troy unlocked the doors with a button and Gabriella climbed into the passengers seat. Troy took his seat in the drivers seat and started the car. He then drove off to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant, Troy parked his car and then went to Gabriella's side of the car and opened the door for her. Troy closed the door behind her and Gabriella grabbed onto his arm. They both then walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

Once they were inside, Troy walked over to podium where a man was standing and shook the man's hand.

"Hi Greg," Troy greeted.

"Hello, Troy! Welcome back!" Greg greeted back.

"I have a reservation for the min dining room. Table of two," Troy explained as Greg looked down the list of reservations.

"Ah, yes! Here we are. Just follow me this way," Greg announced as Troy and Gabriella followed Greg to their table. When they got to their table, Troy slid the chair over for Gabriella to sit in. Once she was in the car, he scooted the chair back to the table.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied as Troy went over to his side of the table and sat down.

"Here are you menus," Greg replied as he handed as menu to Troy and Gabriella, "You waitress will be with you in a second."

"Thank you," Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. Gabriella opened her menu and began to scan the menu for a drink.

"Do you like French food?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I basically like all food," Gabriella teased as Troy smiled at her. He then looked over at the menu and started to look for a drink he wanted.

"Hello! Welcome to Daniels! My name is Helen and I will be your server for this evening," Helen greeted, "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Okay, I will have a rose martini," Gabriella answered and then looked over at Troy, who was still looking at the menu. Helen wrote her drink down and looked over at Troy also.

"Um, I will have a bergamot martini," Troy answered as Helen wrote down the order.

"Okay! I will be back soon with your drinks!" Helen announced as she walked away.

"So, what are you going to get to eat?" Troy asked.

"Um, I think I'm going to have the grilled arctic char with spring garlic," Gabriella answered, "How about you?"

"Um, I think I'm going to get the yellow fin tuna a la plancha," Troy answered.

"Here are your drinks! Are you guys ready to order?" Helen asked as she placed the drinks on the table.

"Thanks and yes we are ready to order," Troy answered. Him and Gabriella then ordered their food. Helen wrote the orders down and then told them that will come out soon. Helen then walked away.

"Thanks for giving me another chance Troy," Gabriella said, randomly.

"No problem," Troy replied as he smiled at her. Gabriella then took a sip of her drink. A few drops of the martini spilled onto her dress. Gabriella placed the drink on the table and grabbed her napkin.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella replied as she stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

Troy was left at the table, alone. He took a sip of his drink as well and then heard Gabriella's phone vibrate in her clutch. He reached over and grabbed the clutch and pulled out the phone. He then answered it.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Heeey… Gabbrrriieellla," A drunken man replied. Troy didn't recognize the voice but her did know the man was drunk.

"May I ask who this is?" Troy questioned.

"It'sss Robbb," Rob replied as Troy's eyes widened.


	20. The date part 2

Authors Note: Hey! You didn't think I was going to leave you at that from the last chapter… Here's the next one! Btw THANK YOU FOR ALL HE COMMENTS! I REACHED 300 REEVIEWS SO FAR IN MY SERIES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

_~Tuesday, night_

"What do you want Rob!?" Troy scoffed, anger in his voice.

"I want yooouuuu," Rob slurred.

"Well your not going to get that!" Troy yelled back, but not loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. Troy knew Rob was talking about Gabriella, not him.

"Whyyyy?" Rob whined like a 5 year old, "It will be fun."

"Fuck off, Rob!" Troy exclaimed as he hung up the phone. He then put the phone back in Gabriella's clutch and put the clutch back where it was. Gabriella then arrived back to the table and took her seat across from Troy.

"Someone called you while you were in the bathroom," Troy replied, not telling her who it was, yet.

"Really? Who?" Gabriella questioned as she took out her phone from her clutch. She then looked at the list of past calls and it read… Rob. Gabriella's heart sank; she knew Troy was going to yell at her, maybe even scream.

"I am so sorry Troy! I told Rob to STOP calling me!" Gabriela cried out as she looked at Troy, who was confused.

"Do you think I'm mad or something? Gabriella that ass hole wanted to have sex with you! Why in the world would I be mad at you?" Troy questioned as Gabriella sat there, shocked.

"Well, I was the one who gave him my phone number. But now I think he's a basterd, calling me and trying to get me into sleeping with him! I need to block his phone number or better yet get a new phone number," Gabriella explained.

"You gave him your phone number?! Why the fuck would you do that? That had to be the most stupidest thing you ever done," Troy yelled, in an angry tone of voice. He wasn't mad at Gabriella he was shocked and hurt she gave him her phone number.

"I, I don't know," Gabriella stammered, on the edge of tears because Troy was yelling at her. She felt like her dad was punishing her, not her boyfriend.

"Gabriella…" Troy cooed, softly as he saw a tear escape her eye, "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that."

"No, it's totally fine, Troy. I get the fact that you're mad and I probably deserve to get yelled at," Gabriella explained as Troy leaned over the table and wiped one of her tears with his thumb.

"You don't deserve to get yelled at. You did nothing wrong, except for the fact that you gave him you phone number and stood me up to go on a date with him," Troy recalled, without thinking. He then started to regret what he said because it made Gabriella more upset. Why did he have to talk?

"I am so sorry, Gabriella. I didn't mean to say that," Troy explained as he looked at her worriedly.

"It's fine Troy," Gabriella sobbed, "Gosh, I feel like a little 2 year old crying at a restaurant."

"It's okay to cry sometimes. You don't have to be tuff all the time. In public, yes it's a little embarrassing, especially when you're at a fancy restaurant," Troy teased as Gabriella let a small giggle escape her mouth, which made Troy smile.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella replied as she bent over the table and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, tears stopped rolling off her cheeks and she was smiling.

"I am going to go to the bathroom to fix my make-up," Gabriella announced as Troy nodded.

"Okay," Troy replied as Gabriella got up and walked to the bathroom. Troy sat there with a huge grin on his face, waiting for his girlfriend to return from he bathroom. He then saw Helen come to their table with two plates of food.

"Here is your food," Helen replied, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, she spilled her drink on her dress, so now she's just in the bathroom wiping it off," Troy lied. He did smile when he heard Helen refer to Gabriella as his girlfriend.

"Okay, well here is her food and does she want a new drink?" Helen questioned.

"Uh, yeah just bring her one," Troy answered as Helen nodded and walked off. Troy then saw Gabriella come back to their table; her eyes still red from the tears. Her make-up was fixed, though.

"Hey, our food's here!" Gabriella pointed out as she took a seat across from Troy.

"Yeah, so eat," Troy commanded, jokingly as Gabriella smiled at him. She then started to eat and so did Troy.

After about an hour or so talking and eating, Troy received the $200 bill.

"Two hundred dollars, Troy! I will pay," Gabriella announced as she took the bill from him. Troy snatched it back took out his wallet.

"Gabriella, that's really cheap for a restaurant like this! Usually I would spend $300 or $500! Plus it's a date and guys pay on dates," Troy replied as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Bolton. But next time, I'm paying whether you like it or not," Gabriella called as Troy took out his master card and rolled his eyes at his stubborn girlfriend.

Once Troy had paid, he and Gabriella went to his car and got buckled. Troy then drove off, back to Gabriella's house.

When they arrived at Gabriella's house, Troy opened the car door open for Gabriella and took her hand. They walked to her front door and stopped right in front of it.

"Thanks for the amazing night, Troy," Gabriella replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No problem. But next time, let's not have Rob call and ruin our date," Troy reminded as he wrapped his arms, tightly, around Gabriella's small waist. Gabriella giggled at his statement and looked deep into his eyes.

"I will personally make sure Rob won't call me anymore," Gabriella assured as she leaned in. Troy leaned in as well.

It felt like Troy and Gabriella had been leaning in for centuries until their lips finally met. Troy pushed his lips softly against Gabriella's as Gabriella returned the kiss. Gabriella put her hand behind his head and pushed him more into the kiss. Troy pulled their bodies as close as possible by pulling her waist towards him. Gabriella licked the bottom of Troy's lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. Troy immediately took the offer and opened his mouth for Gabriella's tongue to enter. Gabriella's tongue licked every centimeter of Troy mouth, which made Troy moan. Gabriella smiled into the kiss Troy's tongue started to touch hers. The two tongues fought in a small battle until Gabriella finally pulled away for air. Gabriella panted and so did Troy.

"I'll.. See… You.. Tomorrow," Gabriella replied, breathless as she removed her arms from Troy's neck.

"Okay..," Troy said breathless as well. He then leaned over and kissed her lips one last time, before pulling away.

"Good night," Troy cooed as he kissed her forehead and walked to his car.

"Night," Gabriella called after him as she saw Troy turn around and smile at her. She watched as Troy drove off and then went inside her house. When the door was closed, Gabriella leaned her back against the door and slid down it, with her eyes closed.

"This was the funest night," Gabriella said to herself, referring to what Rob had told her earlier.


	21. A familiar voice

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was busy with my new story, babysitter surprises. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you guys like this chapter! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS FOR BEST LIPLOCK AND OTHER AWARDS AT THE TCA AWARDS! LINK ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!

_~Wednesday, Morning_

Gabriella had a good night's sleep last night. After that amazing kiss with Troy, she knew she had feelings for Troy that she couldn't deny. She knew he felt the same way because he was the one who told her that he loved her. Troy even looked deep in Gabriella's eyes, unlike other men who would look down at a woman's chest. She hopped out of her bed and went over to her bathroom.

Meanwhile, Troy had just woke up. He had a huge grin on his face because of last night's kiss. It may be too early for Troy to admit me wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gabriella but he knew for sure he loved her. He got out of his bed and walked over to his bathroom and took a shower.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had taken a shower and did her hair and make-up. Her hair was curly and hanging off her shoulders and her make-up was light, but noticeable. She walked over to her closet and put on her Sass and Bide dress, along with some black Christian Louboutin pumps (A/N: Outfit on profile under My Fake girlfriend, chapter 21). She grabbed her Miu miu handbag and walked downstairs to her car. Once in her car she drove off to Starbucks to get her usual Espresso Macchiato.

Troy had just walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was dried and was hanging off his face. He walked over to his closet and put on his white Ralph Lauren V-neck, his gray Canali suit jacket, some black skinny jeans and black shoes (A/N: Outfit on profile under My Fake Girlfriend, chapter 21). He then grabbed his black Prada suitcase and headed downstairs to his kitchen. In his kitchen, he made himself coffee and then put it in a travel mug. He grabbed the travel mug and his suitcase and headed off to his Audi. Once in his Audi, he drove off to work.

Once Gabriella got her drink from Starbucks she drove off to the office building. When she arrived she saw a particular Audi A6 park in the parking space next to hers. Gabriella got out of her car and smiled at the man in the Audi, whose car roof was down.

"Hey sexy," Gabriella greeted as she grabbed her handbag and coffee, locked her car doors and walked over to him.

"Hey gorgeous," Troy greeted back as he got out of his car and walked over to her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist and leaned in to kiss her, softly. When he pulled away, he turned back to his car and grabbed his suitcase and coffee. He locked his car doors' and turned back to Gabriella and grabbed her hand. Gabriella intertwined her fingers with his' and walked into the office building.

Once they were inside the office building, Troy and Gabriella headed towards the elevator, deep in conversation. Once in the elevator, there were a few other people in there, but Troy and Gabriella didn't mind and showed their PDA.

Troy leaned in and kissed the side of Gabriella's forehead while Gabriella had her head on his shoulder. Their hands were still together and their other hands' were carrying their other stuff.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived on their floor, they both walked out of the elevator and Troy followed Gabriella to her office. Once at the front of Gabriella's office Troy leaned down and kissed her, sweetly, on the lips.

"I'll see you at lunch, babe," Troy replied once he pulled away from the kiss.

"Okay, see you then," Gabriella added as she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed Troy one last time before going inside her office and closing the door behind her.

Troy smiled when Gabriella pulled away from the kiss. He then walked over to his office with a huge grin on his face. What Gabriella and Troy didn't notice was the fact that all of the people in the same room as them were staring intently at both Troy and Gabriella. Some of them were glaring at either Troy or Gabriella and were staring affectionately at Troy and Gabriella's love.

When Troy got to his office, he put his suitcase on his desk and logged onto his computer. He sat down on his spinney chair and logged onto his e-mail. He saw he had a bunch of new e- mails but one caught his attention. One was from Gabriella, which said it was sent a minute ago. He opened the e-mail and looked at the e-mail, which read:

_Hey Baby. You have a meeting today at 11:00am at meeting room 135. Right now it's 8:30am so you have a few hours to work. Attached to this e-mail is are a few papers that state what the meeting is about and what you will have to do. After the meeting you and me are going out to lunch and I'M PAYING! I'll see you soon! I Love you! ~Gabriella_

Troy smiled at the e-mail. That was the second time Gabriella told Troy she loved him. He printed out the papers from the e-mail and then started to get to work.

At 10:55am, Troy had just walked out of his closet and was now headed towards the meeting room. When he arrived at the meeting room, he saw a certain brunette talking to another woman. Troy remembered that woman. Her name was Hayden. Hayden worked on the same floor as Troy. Hayden had blonde hair and green eyes. Troy walked over to Hayden and Gabriella and took an empty seat next to Gabriella.

Troy leaned over to Gabriella's ear and whispered, "Hey babe."

"Hey," Gabriella greeted as she turned towards Troy. She placed a small kiss on his lips, before turning back around to Hayden, "Hayden, this is my boyfriend, Troy."

"Oh, hey Troy! How long have you two been dating?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, um," Gabriella stammered, "5 months?" Gabriella whispered to Troy. Troy nodded back and then Gabriella turned back to Hayden.

"We've been dating for 5 amazing months," Gabriella answered in a fake gaze.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Hayden commented, "When did you guys meet?"

"Well, we met at, um, a party, my party at my house. She, uh came over and before we knew it we were up all night talking," Troy answered.

"Aww! You guys have the cutest relationship! Wha-," Hayden started to say until Troy interrupted her.

"Oh look! The meeting's going to start," Troy interrupted and started the meeting. Gosh Hayden asked too many questions!

Once the meeting was over, Troy gathered his papers and looked over at Gabriella who was still talking to Hayden. He walked over to Gabriella, who was facing her back to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He then rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled his nose in her neck. Gabriella giggled at the touch of his nose against her neck and turned around to face him.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted as she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, Troy brought her closer to him and continued the kiss. Gabriella gave in to him and kissed him back. They stood there kissing until Gabriella pulled away for good and noticed Hayden was still standing there.

"Um, sorry about that Hayden," Gabriella apologized.

"Oh, no, it's fine! You two are obviously in love," Hayden pointed out as she smiled at the couple in front of them.

"Yeah, well we usually don't make out in front of people," Gabriella replied.

Hayden laughed and then said, "I'll see you later, Gabriella."

"Okay, bye Hayden," Gabriella called after her.

"Bye," Troy replied to Hayden.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, just let me drop these papers off at my office," Troy relied.

"Okay, I'm just going to go grab my purse and I'll meet you in the lobby," Gabriella explained as Troy nodded and thy both walked off to their offices.

When Gabriella got to her office she grabbed her purse and headed down to the lobby. Meanwhile, Troy was in his office putting his papers in his filing cabinet. When the papers were filed he grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone and then headed down to the lobby.

In the lobby, Gabriella was at the front desk talking to Stacy, since it was both their lunch breaks. Troy had just exited the elevator and was scanning the lobby for Gabriella. Once he found her at the front desk he walked over there and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's petite waist.

"Ready for lunch, babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, "I'll talk to you later, Stacy. Bye!"

"Bye Gabriella! Bye Troy!" Stacy called after them. They couple then headed outside to the parking lot.

"Why is it that every time I see you you're talking to someone?" Troy teased as he opened the door for the two of them.

"Because I am?" Gabriella answered, questioningly.

"Right, so who's car are we taking?" Troy questioned as Gabriella shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care. We can take yours," Gabriella suggested.

"Don't you get tired of me driving?" Troy asked as Gabriella giggled, which made Troy smile.

"I don't care who's driving! I feel like I have my own personal chauffer," Gabriella teased as she got into the passengers seat of Troy's car. Troy got into the drivers seat and put his keys in the ignition. He backed out of the parking space and when he was out he drove down the road.

"Um, where are we going?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella for a few seconds and then turning back to the road ahead of him.

"I don't care," Gabriella answered as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think that helped?" Troy questioned.

"I seriously don't care! You can choose," Gabriella ordered.

"Fine, we're going to any restaurant I see down this road," Troy relied. He then saw Panera Bread down the road, "We're going to Panera Bread."

"Okay," Gabriella commented as she took out her tan Burberry sunglasses and put them on her face.

When they arrived at Panera Bread, Gabriella got out of the car as well as Troy. Troy walked to the front door of the restaurant and opened the door for Gabriella. Gabriella walked inside and Troy followed behind her. The both of them then went to the cash register and waited in line to order their food.

Once they ordered their food and Gabriella paid, Troy took both his and Gabriella's mango smoothie and went off to the seating area, trying to find a table. Gabriella was at the 'pick up food' counter waiting for her and Troy's food. When Troy finally found a booth table, he put the drinks on the surface of the table and sat down in one of the booths'.

Meanwhile, Gabriella had just grabbed the food and was now heading towards Troy's table. She set the food down on the table, until she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Gabriella!" The person called once they spotted Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to see……


	22. The new worker, Natalie

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I will post new chapters for all my stories ASAP! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS AT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS EVERYDAY! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**_

_~Wednesday, afternoon._

Gabriella turned around to see Becky calling her name. Gabriella sighed in relief, glad it wasn't someone else. Gabriella then smiled at Becky and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Troy, I'm going to go say hi to your sister," Gabriella replied as Troy nodded at her.

"Okay, but I'm coming, too," Troy added as they both walked towards Becky. When they approached Becky they saw she was with another friend of hers.

"Hey Becky!" Gabriella greeted as she gave her a friendly hug. When they pulled back Becky smiled at her.

"Hey Gabriella, hey Troy!" Becky greeted back as she pulled Troy into a hug. When they pulled back, Becky smiled at them.

"So, are you two having a lunch break or something?" Becky questioned.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella answered as Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Well, you two have fun, I got to go back to the office," Becky replied as she walked away.

"Bye!" Gabriella and Troy called after her. They then returned back to their table and started to eat their food.

When Troy and Gabriella finished their lunch, they headed back to Troy's car and drove back to their office building. At the office building, they walked through the lobby only to find Stacy calling their names'.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Stacy called as Troy and Gabriella walked towards her. There, they saw a woman there with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt and a pencil skirt.

"What do you need, Stacy?" Gabriella asked.

"This is Natalie; she's a new worker here. Can you take her up to your floor and to her new office, which is that empty one next to yours?" Stacy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriella answered as she, Troy and Stacy walked to the elevator.

"So, Natilie, is this your first job?" Gabriella asked as Natalie shook her head.

"No, I've had many different jobs before this, uh, what's your name again?" Natalie questioned back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Gabriella and this is my boyfriend, Troy. Troy is also your boss," Gabriella introduced as Natalie shook her and Troy's hand.

"Nice to meet you both," Natalie added as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor.

"Well, I got to go back to my office now. It's nice to meet you, too, Natilie. I'll see you later," Troy replied, "And I'll see you after work babe." Troy leaned down and pecked Gabriella's lips and then walked over to his office.

"Let me show you your office," Gabriella added as she walked over to the empty office. Natalie notice a bunch of people staring at Gabriella.

"Do people always stare at you?" Natalie asked as Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yeah, I kind of get used to it," Gabriella added as she walked into the office.

When Gabriella was finished showing Natalie her office, she walked back to her office and got back to work.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sooooooooo short! But I need your guys' help. I'm kind of stuck writing this story so if you have any ideas for the story PLEASE Private message me! Don't leave your idea in the review because if I do use your idea other readers will know what's going to happen next.. **


	23. First time together

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! I have been working on my other stories. I'm also sorry that the last chapter was SUPER short! Also this story will be over soon so I was wondering if you guys wanted a sequel? Tell me in your review!**

_~6 months later on a Saturday._

After 6 months of dating, Troy and Gabriella are still together and going strong. Sure they had a few fights here and there, but what couple doesn't? They both spend every waking moment with each other, whether they're at work or alone at home. They haven't officially had sex yet, until tonight. Tonight was the night where Troy and Gabriella were going to do it. They are going to have sex with each other tonight! They were going to do it at Troy's house and Gabriella was going to spend the night, obviously.

She went to her closet and grabbed some clothes she would put on tomorrow. She also grabbed some sexy lingerie. She wanted to impress Troy tonight, this was her longest relationship and she wanted this to be perfect. She then walked out of her house, to her car and drove over to Troy's house.

At Troy's house, Troy was setting everything up. It was already 8:50pm and Gabriella was coming over at 9. He lit up candles in his room and dimmed the lights in the house. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, some slacks and black shoes. He was lighting up the last few candles when he heard the doorbell ring. He breathed in nervously and went downstairs to get the door.

"Hey baby," Troy greeted as he opened the door. Gabriella smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey," Gabriella greeted back as she took a step into the house. Gabriella took a deep breath in as she turned around to face Troy.

"Are you as nervous as me?" Gabriella questioned, nervously.

"Oh, yeah," Troy sighed. Gabriella then took her hand and brought it up to Troy's cheek. She then slowly started to caress it.

"Do you still want to do this?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course," Troy answered. Gabriella smiled softly at him as she leaned up and kissed his lips, gently.

"Let's take this upstairs," Troy replied as he took Gabriella's hand and led her up the stairwell.

At the top, Gabriella followed Troy to his master bedroom. He opened the door to the bedroom as Gabriella's eyes widened. The windows were closed with white velvet curtains. There were crimson candles lit in almost every part of the room. The bed spread was black with different kinds of white designs on it.

"Wow," Gabriella managed to say as she walked further in the room. Troy followed her closely and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing you like it," Troy assumed as he started to nibble on her neck. Gabriella arched her neck more so Troy could get better access. Troy then started to peck and suck on her neck while the most pleasurable moans escaped Gabriella's mouth.

"I'm going to go get ready," Gabriella announced as she broke out of Troy's grasp. Gabriella then dashed off to the bathroom to go get ready. Troy sighed and then went over to the bed to wait for Gabriella.

A few minutes later, Gabriella came out. She was wearing a rosy, red, pleated babydoll. Underneath it, she had on a black lacy bra, which was very visible. Her lovely raven hair was messy, in a good way of course, and hanging off her shoulders. She had on a pair of midnight black pumps. She had dark red lips, which made her look very sexy and attractive. Troy's mouth dropped at her appearance. Gabriella smiled and then walked closer to Troy. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Troy's breath hitched in his throat. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. It started off soft and light but then soon became more intense and passionate. Troy then pushed both of them back into the bed.

Gabriella felt her back hit against the bed. They continued to kiss, but then Gabriella pulled back for air. She then started to unbutton Troy's shirt as Troy slipped off his shoes. When Troy's shirt was officially unbuttoned, she slid the shirt off of his arms and threw it on the ground. She then put her legs up on the bed while Troy got on top of her. Gabriella placed a kiss on his bare chest and then started to caress his abs. Troy groaned and cupped her face in his hands. He then kissed her, fiercely. Gabriella let her hand glide down Troy's chest until it found his belt buckle. She quickly unbuckled the belt and slid his pants off in one swift movement.

"You have way too many clothes on," Troy said, huskily as he started to slide the lacy dress off of her body. His hand gliding down her silky skin sent chills up Gabriella's spine. Troy started to slip off Gabriella's Christian Louboutin heels and then placed them on the ground. He then made a trail of kisses up Gabriella's body until he found her lips and captured them with his'. HeHehjhrjhfd

Gabriella had her hands tangled in Troy's chestnut brown hair. She then felt his hands travel to the back of her body and unclasp her bra. When it was off, Troy looked down at her breasts hungrily and then took one of them in his mouth. Gabriella moaned as Troy's tongue skillfully licked around her nipple. Troy then went over to the other breast and started to the same thing, which made Gabriella moan a little louder.

When Troy was done playing with Gabriella's breasts, he saw that they were fully erected. Gabriella then pulled Troy down and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Gabriella then flipped them over so that she was on top, without breaking the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and then trailed her hands down to his boxers. She placed a stroke on his erection through the material of his boxers. Troy moaned and Gabriella then slid his boxers off of his body. Gabriella looked down at his very big manhood. She then leaned down and started to stroke it up and down. Troy moaned louder and his breathing heavier as Gabriella started to stroke faster and harder. Troy shut his eyes tight as Gabriella started to massage the base. But before Troy could cum, he flipped them over so that he was on top now.

Troy glided down to Gabriella's dark colored thong and took them off. He then started to enter a finger inside her very wet core. Gabriella moaned loudly as Troy started to pump his fingers in and out of her. He then added another finger and quickened his pace. Gabriella closed her eyes and gripped the sheets on the bed tightly.

"Don't stop," Gabriella announced breathlessly as troy made his pace even faster. After a few more pumps Gabriella finally reached her peak. Troy took his fingers out of her and then reached over to his side table and grabbed the condom on top of it. He then slowly slipped the condom on his very large penis. Gabriella watched closely and then felt herself being straddled. Gabriella looked up at him nervously, seeing that he was about to enter her.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked, worriedly. Gabriella took a deep breath before nodding her head. Troy leaned down and kissed her, lightly, and then caressed her cheek.

"Okay," Troy added, as he positioned himself. He then slowly entered her, watching Gabriella intently. Gabriella had her eyes shut and had a death grip on the bed sheets.

When Troy was fully inside of her she fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him. Gabriella took a breath and then nodded her head saying that she was ready for the rest. Troy gave her a small smile before thrusting into her at a fairly slow pace. Gabriella let a small moan escape her mouth. She then placed her hands on his shoulders to steady him. Troy then quickened his pace and started to trust even harder. Gabriella moaned and gripped Troy's shoulders tightly.

"Faster," Gabriella moaned out as Troy did so. He moaned himself as he kept on going faster. Gabriella. Gabriella dug her fingernails into Troy's shoulders as she felt more pleasure.

"I'm… Almost…. There," Gabriella announced, breathlessly. Troy then quickened his pace and thrusted even harder into Gabriella.

"Same….. Here," Troy added. After a few more thrusts, Gabriella and Troy came at the same time. They both were panting; heavy as Troy took himself out of Gabriella. He then took the condom off of his penis. He then threw it in the trashcan to the side of his bed and looked over at Gabriella.

"That… Was… Amazing," Gabriella panted as Troy wrapped his arms around her petite body and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Troy teased as Gabriella smiled up at him. She then kissed his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his body as well. She then laid her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you," Gabriella replied as Troy smiled at her.

"I love you too," Troy added as he bent down and kissed her lips, softly. He then pulled back a couple of seconds later and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	24. The morning after

**Authors Note: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't update in a LONG time! I was on vacation, working on my other stories and a lot of things came up. On really, I couldn't think of what I should do next in the story. I'm a VERY SLOW and stupid person so I'm sorry for that as well :P. So I'll be updating soon on this story so watch out for the next one! Which will probably be out later today if I get a lot of reviews..?**

The next morning, Troy woke up to the slight breeze that blew across his chest He looked down and saw Gabriella's head laying on his torso. Her breath was blowing down his chest, which gave him chills every time she did that. Troy smiled, slightly, before leaning down and placing a long, loving kiss on Gabriella's forehead. At that moment, Gabriella stirred awake in bed and looked up at the figure above her. Right there was Troy, staring down at her gracefully. He had a small smile plastered across his face and his eyes were looking directly at hers. Gabriella yawned and rubbed her eyes before closing her eyes again. Troy smiled at her action and began to stroke her hair.

"Good Morning," Troy greeted as he looked down at Gabriella.

"Morning," Gabriella mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I'm guessing you're not a morning person," Troy muttered as Gabriella slapped his chest, playfully.

"Hey! It's 8 in the morning for crying out loud! Who's awake at this hour?!" Gabriella reasoned. She didn't have the best attitude in the morning as you can tell.

"Geez, sorry," Troy apologized as he stopped stroking Gabriella's hair. Gabriella sighed and then started to caress Troy's abs.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Let's just say, I'm not in the brightest mood at 8 in the morning," Gabriella apologized back.

Troy then looked back down at her and placed his finger under her chin. He lifted up her face so that she was facing him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. A couple of seconds later, Gabriella pulled away, smiling against Troy's lips. Now this was the way to wake up every morning.

"I love you," Gabriella mumbled against Troy's lips as she kissed him, again.

"I love you, too," Troy added as he pulled away from the kiss. He then looked down and noticed he and Gabriella were laying there naked. Troy blushed, slightly, and Gabriella giggled when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Uh, nothing," Troy answered, quickly as he pulled the bed sheet over his body. Gabriella noticed his action and went under the covers with him. She then wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his chest.

"Don't worry. You're body's WAY more sexier than mine," Gabriella confessed as she looked down at Troy's body.

"Uh, huh, sure it is," Troy mumbled. Gabriella then thought of the question she wanted to ask Troy last night but never had the chance to.

"Uh, Troy? Can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded.

"Yeah, sure, anything," Troy answered smiling down at her.

"Uh, last night, was that you're, um, first time?" Gabriella asked nervously as Troy gulped. He was trying to avoid this question.

"Uh, yeah," Troy answered slowly and quietly. He was so embarrassed. I mean a 28 year old man hasn't slept with a woman yet?! He sure wasn't ugly!

"Same here," Gabriella added, looking up at him happily. She was glad that their first time was with each other and not some other people.

Troy took a sigh of relief. He thought she probably had tons of experience. I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with a gorgeous girl like Gabriella?! Troy grinned down at her and then kissed her forehead again.

"Want to take a quick shower?" Troy asked as Gabriella smirked up at him.

"Oh, trust me baby, it's not going to be that quick," Gabriella answered as she got out of bed with Troy following. They both then ran into the bathroom and headed straight for the shower.

About one hour later, Troy was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, he was in his boxers only. He stood over the stove and put some eggs in the pan. He then heard footsteps come from down the hall. A few seconds later, Gabriella entered the kitchen wearing only a bra, her thong and one of Troy's white button-up work shirt. Troy felt his stomach flip at Gabriella's appearance and then saw her walking towards him. He turned back to the stove and pretended he didn't even notice her coming in.

Gabriella walked over to Troy and stood behind him. He was facing the stove so he wasn't looking at Gabriella or anything. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested them just below his belly button. Her head rested against Troy's back and she stood pretty close to him.

"What are you cooking, baby?" Gabriella asked as Troy put the eggs on the plate and turned around to face her.

"Eggs and bacon," Troy answered as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist while she wrapped hers' around Troy's neck. Troy smirked before leaning in and capturing his lips with Gabriella's.

"I only see eggs," Gabriella teased, her lips still against Troy's. Troy shook his head and looked at Gabriella weirdly before picking Gabriella up and sitting her on the kitchen counter.

"Well, you'll just have to wait," Troy stated as Gabriella pouted.

"But I'm hungry," Gabriella whined in a little kids voice. Troy laughed at her before leaning up and pecking her lips.

When he tried to pull back from the kiss, he felt Gabriella wrap her arms around his neck and she brought him closer to her. His body slammed against the kitchen counter as Gabriella kissed him forcefully. Troy felt her tongue slide into his mouth and battle against his tongue. Troy smiled into the kiss and then wrapped his arms around Gabriella's petite waist. She felt Gabriella pull his head more into the kiss and that's when Troy realized that Gabriella sure was hungry for something.

Troy found enough strength to pull away from the passionate make-out session and left a needy Gabriella. Gabriella still had her eyes closed and her lips pursing out. Troy chuckled at her face expression and then quickly pecked her lips, so that she didn't have enough time to turn the kiss into something else.

"Baby," Gabriella whined as she felt Troy let go of her waist and saw him walk over to his refrigerator.

"Babe, we just had sex in the shower. Don't you ever get tired?" Troy questioned as Gabriella shook her head quickly.

"Nope!" Gabriella answered as she swung her legs up and down in the air. Troy rolled his eyes and then put the bacon on the pan.

"Of course YOU don't. I do all the work!" Troy exclaimed as he placed more bacon on the pan.

"Hey! I do some of it!" Gabriella complained back.

"Laying there and moaning my name isn't exactly 'work'!" Troy explained.

"It's work for my vocal cords!" Gabriella fought back. Troy rolled his eyes, again, and then resumed cooking the bacon.

When Troy and Gabriella were finished with breakfast, Troy put the dishes in the dishwasher while Gabriella cleaned the table. When Troy was all done, Troy was sitting on the couch, in the living room, reading the morning paper. When Gabriella was finished cleaning the table, she walked into the living room and saw an innocent Troy sitting there on the couch reading the paper. Gabriella smirked as an idea entered her head and then walked over to Troy slowly.

When she reached the couch, she sat down a few feet away from him. Every second, she would move an inch or so closer to him. Surprisingly, Troy was so into the newspaper he didn't notice that Gabriella was right next to him. Gabriella then climbed onto Troy's lap so that her ass was in between Troy's legs. Troy glanced over his newspaper and saw Gabriella sitting there staring at him innocently.

"Do you need something?" Troy asked.

"Well, I do need a few things..," Gabriella trialed off as she looked down at Troy's penis. Troy looked at her annoyed.

"Don't you ever give up?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head. Troy then continued reading and that's when Gabriella started her plan.

She turned herself around in Troy's lap so that her hips were straddling him to the couch. Troy was shocked by this action and tried to get out of her trap but she had a tight grip on him. Gabriella smirked and placed a kiss on Troy's neck. Troy threw his head back at this action and tightened his grip on his paper. He wasn't going to let her get her way this time. He then felt her suck on his sweet spot and her moaned out in pleasure. Damn she was good. Troy then snapped back into reality and focused back on his paper, ignoring the amount of pleasure he was getting.

Man, he wanted to play hard to get. But Gabriella Montez always gets her way. Gabriella released her lips from Troy's neck and then watched as his eyes traveled the paper in front of him. Gabriella smirked before leaning in and placing a passionate kiss on Troy's lips. Troy got a bit distracted by the kiss Gabriella gave him but then finally let himself out of her grasp leaving a desperate Gabriella. Man, she would do anything to have sex.

Gabriella sighed. Maybe he really was tired of sex. All she was doing didn't affect him at all. Gabriella looked at him, noticing he was still reading his paper. With another sigh, Gabriella slowly got off of Troy's lap. She let him go after the little battle and began to walk away.

Troy watched as Gabriella released herself from his lap. She looked so depressed, yet cute in a way to him. It killed him to see her sad like that or was that what she was planning to do all along? Troy saw Gabriella stand up and she slowly walked away. He had to do something before she got even sadder. Troy took a deep breath; I mean who doesn't want to have sex twice in the morning.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm quickly and dropped the newspaper on the floor. He then stood up and brought Gabriella closer to him. He quickly connected their lips together in a forceful, yet passionate, way. Gabriella smiled in her head. It was all part of the plan. She then released herself from the kiss to regain air and then pushed Troy down on the leather couch. It was time to have round 2.

Gabriella placed a kiss on Troy's lips before going down to his neck. She trailed kisses down his neck and sucked on his sweet spot. Troy threw his head back and moaned, she really knew how to pleasure a guy on her first time. Gabriella went back up to Troy's lips and then let her hands wander down to the waistband of Troy's boxers. Troy's breathing hitched in his throat as he watched Gabriella about to slide the piece of material down.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

Gabriella pulled away from Troy's boxers and looked over at the coffee table. Right there was Troy's phone ringing like a bell. Gabriella huffed and then went back to Troy's lips. There was no sense of having sex when an annoying ringing sound was being made. Troy kissed her back but his eyes were too focused on his phone. Gabriella felt Troy was having no passion or force in the kiss and she kissed even harder. Troy was shocked but still kept his eyes locked on his phone. When Gabriella pulled back she attacked Troy's neck with her lips, again.

"I, I got to get my... Phone," Troy moaned out.

"Just, ignore, it," Gabriella said between kisses. She then went back up to Troy's mouth and kissed his passionately.

"Gabriella, wait," Troy moaned out as Troy pulled her away from him. He then reached over and grabbed his phone to answer. Gabriella crossed her arms across her body and frowned.

"Fuck you, you stupid iphone," Gabriella murmured as she glared at Troy's phone.


End file.
